C h a o s
by Niki
Summary: The evil inside of Kimberly has taken hold. Kat is Rita and Zedd's evil heir. Can Tommy help save the two women he cares most about or will Kimberly destroy everything she loves?
1. Watching, Waiting

Disclaimer: I have to tell you I do not own Power Rangers. Its owned by Saban and others so if you were thinking of suing all your going to get is some major pocket lint.

Author's Note: This is my first power rangers fic. It sorta dips into Turbo: APRM. But it also has its own original moments. I don't know where this story is going to go but I hope you'll all hang on for the ride. I think its gonna be fun. It has something to do with the now infamous 'Letter.' I am a definite Kat hater so don't think about trying to change my mind. With that, enjoy the story.

Summary:

A fallen ranger is now evil. One has been betraying them all. A new force threatens the earth. Zordon is dead. Some old rangers have been recruited, and its up to them to stop the new threat before it kills them all. 

* * *

Chapter One: Watching, Waiting

*

Kimberly Hart had been missing for a year. It was after the whole Maligore incident, but she had been presumed dead. After that, everything had fallen to pieces. Zordon had mysteriously died and, the power rangers were forced to bring in old friends and give them powers to help. Tommy Oliver still lead them, but back to Kimberly Ann Hart.

When she had been dumped into the lava pit with Jason Scott,an old friend, she had come out a Child of Maligore. While her eyes had been a beautiful innocent brown, they had been replaced with firey flames. She had fought the rangers with all her might, trying to destroy them, especially her replacement Katherine Hillard. But just as she was about to kill her the wizard Lerigot stunned her with a blast. The cave began to fall to pieces and only Jason,who was no longer evil because of a spell Lerigot cast on him, and the power rangers survived, and Kim died or so they thought. Kimberly was trapped in a prism, that allowed her to see the outside world, kept her alive, and kept her prisoner. Everyday she watched the world for a year with destruction on her mind while Maligore talked to her. Filling her mind, and heart with hatred.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND BY ANY LONGER AND WATCH AS SHE TOUCHES THE ONE YOU LOVE?HOW LONG WILL IT BE BEFORE YOU BREAK FREE OF YOUR PRISON?"Maligore's voice sounded throughout the cave, for he to watched, knowing soon his child would od damage to the world that had held him prison for thousands of years.

"I'm trapped in here remember?"Kimberly rolled her flamed eyes. everyday for a year she had reminded herself of her hate for the rangers. And she had decided that when she broke free she would reak havok on the wold like never before. She would make Rita and Zedd look like a joke. And when she was through she would make sure, every person in the galaxy cringed when the hear the name , KIMBERLY HART.

*

Tommy Oliver looked at his morpher. He had been starring at it intently for hours. What good do you do. You couldn't help me save Kim. This plaguing thought had been on his mind for days, since the anniversary of Kimberly's suppose 'death' was coming up in two days. His mind would retrace over everything that happened in that cave. Every little detail would come to life when he thought about it.

*

The cave had been so hot but his armor protected him from the heat. He had just enter the cave and he saw Jason and Kimberly hangin from the ceiling. "JASON, KIM, HOLD ON!"he had shouted.It was like that was what Divatox had bee waiting for. For him to yell and tell them to hold on, because just as she said that her goons dropped them into the fire.

*

Someone sat down beside him on the bench. He looked over to see Kat. She had supported him through this whole ordeal. And sometimes if it hadn't bee for her keeping him sane,he didn't know what he'd do.

"Hey"she smiled softly, her honey toned voice carring across the room.

"Hey"he said back. He realized at that moment that he had never talked to her in the same way he had with Kimberly.

"Are you okay, because Zack said you'd been in here for at least three hours. Alone." Hes thinkin about Kimberly. If he talks about her I'll just die. Common girl, smile and bare it. She touched his hand which rested on his morpher.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking hard about some things. With Zordon gone, we have to protect Earth. I just need some me time." He smiled taking her hand in his. At that moment the distress alarm went off. It was something newly installed by Billy so that when Earth was under attack they'd know.

Damn it. We were getting some where. God, me and Tommy deserve to be happy.Kat thought following Tommy into the command center of the Power Chamber. 

"Whats happening?"Tommy asked Trini as she came into view. Trini who was not a big an of Tommy's these days pointed to the viewing globe. She blamed him for Kim's death and hated that he was team leader when she felt it should've been Jason leading the team.

The viewing globe showed that Odakians,their new enemy and a type of vampire, was attacking the town.

"Alright guys. You know what to do, Its 'morphin time!"Tommy shouted out as the team began to morph, some more different than others.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope you like this. I've been watching power rangers for a really long time. And now that I just bored you with that.....please oh please review. Tell me how it was in a review. 


	2. Old Rangers, Time

Summary: Zordon is gone and those he leaves behind face many challenges.

**Chapter Two**

Old Rangers, Time

Kimberly sat in the prism. She still wore the wet suit from a year ago, but it was still in perfect condition. A bit torn from the fight with the rangers, but still in good shape. She touched the prism wall, and saw that it was getting fainter, but still holdin strong. ** Maybe its getting this way because the anniversary of the day I got locked in here is comin up. Yeah that must be it. ** She touched it again feeling its magick. She sighed a long sigh until she focused her thoughts on Tommy. That was the only way she could see what they were doin. His face appeared blurry in the prism until she fully focused her mind, concentrating on his face. His lips. She smirked silently. She opened her eyes as she saw Tommy, and the others morphing, then shoot off in streaks of light. Her eyes glowed with fire. She hated when they morphed, but she'd been keeping up on everything going on. She knew that Tommy had asked Zack, Trini, Jason, Aisha, and Billy to rejoin the team. Even Rocky had come back after his back injury.

**"YOU WERE ONCE APART OF THAT. YOU WERE ONCE THE PINK RANGER. THE ONE BY HIS SIDE. BUT WHEN YOU LEFT HE DIDN'T FOLLOW. SHE LEAD HIM BY THE HAND. NOW SHE HAS EVERYTHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU. THE MAN YOU ONCE LOVED, THE FRIENDS YOU SHARED SECRETS WITH. BUT SOON,MY CHILD, YOU WILL TAKE YOUR REVENGE. YOU WILL KILL THEM ALL, AND YOU WILL LAUGH AS THEY BEG FOR THEIR LIVES."**Maligore's voice was like the very darkness itself, but Kimberly quite enjoyed her time with him. He had been teaching her how to use a weapon that had been hidden in the cave. It was sorta like Kat's Windfire bow. Only so much better.

She resumed her practice with the bow. Maligore said that it had been placed in the cave by the Ninjeti cult, by the priestess Dulcea, before he was sealed in over a thousand years ago. The weapon held truly remarkable powers, and it required no skill and relied on its holder powers. Seeing as how Kimberly's power was fire, it shot arrows of scourching fire. She stood still. Focused her aim on Tommy's mask as it appeared on the prism wall. Then fired causing the image to go hazy as the fire burned brightly. _"REVENGE WILL BE MINE." _She smiled, her eyes flaming.

Zach was the new black Turbo ranger, Thunder Chaser. It was nothin new to him to fight. But being in a ranger suit was something totally in category by itself. They all felt the same way as he did. He didn't even think he'd be considered for the position, but Tommy had convinced him other wise. It felt different morphin each time, because there was always one voice he still wanted to here. But she was gone, and he had to except that fact. They all did, especially Tommy. He knew that every time Tommy went into battle he wanted Kim, not Kat beside him. But it would never be so again.

The Odakeys were attacking innocent by standers. Absorbing the energy to take back to their dying empire. The only reason the rangers were still standing was because the suits protected them. Jason, the new red Lightning Star ranger charged into the circle of people after disobeying Tommy's command to wait. Jason knew Tommy hadn't been thinking right for a few days. His mind was on the name of a forbidden person. You couldn't even mention Kimberly Hart's name without Tommy bitten your head off about it. He ducked the life suckers punch and pulled their energy cord at the back of its neck which made it dissolve into mist. He then moved onto three more attacking people. "Run!"he shouted to the couple of girls watching. Without hesitation they turned and headed for the hills.

When the last of the life suckers had retreated, Tommy fell to the ground. His arm was badly wounded. A few minutes earlier it had been sliced open by one of the Odakey's weapons. Making sure no one was around he pulled off his helmet and through it to the ground. "Damn it!"he cursed loudly as he touched the blood dripping out of his wound. Trini walked over to him, also taking off her yellow helmet. She pulled the med kit off her shoulder. Seconds ago Alpha had sent it to her, and pulled out some clear liquid to clean the wound then took out the gauze.

"Why?"he asked.

"Why what?"she replied snipping the edges with small scissors, then taped the bandage into place.

He smiled for a second. "Why are you being so nice?"

Thoughtful for a second, "Because I can't lose you too." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She rubbed at it causing Tommy to look worried for a moment.

"Trini. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think I just got something in my eye." she replaced her helmet. No one can see me cry if I hide it. 

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. They motivate to update, plus they mean alot.


	3. Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Saban and others do, so if you thought about suing me, all your going to get is some serious pocket lint.  
  
Authors Note: Their is a non graphic love scene in this story. Between who you might wonder, well you'll have to read to find out.  
  
thoughts  
  
*scenery change (to some extent) _________________________________________________________________________ Chapter3: Love Me _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Billy Craneston sat at his desk in the command center. He in all his years as a ranger had never thought Zordon would die. That he would leave them all. He had taken it the hardest, because they were so close. Zordon had been like a father to them all but most of all to Billy.  
  
Billy scrolled through some of the locked files. He had been here everyday at the same time since the death of Zordon. He had figured out how the new morphers worked and had given the former rangers their powers. He'd even made one for Kimberly, but he now knew the two people in the world he had cared were gone. And he blamed one person for that. Tommy, who know couldn't even look him straight in the eyes. He typed in a password hoping to crack the encrypted code. He had been at this for months, files that were locked, and even Alpha couldn't open them.  
  
Frustration ran through every cell in his body. Finally he scooted away from the computer, and grabbed his coffee cup. He walked into the kitchen/rec room which was new. It had to be added since they were practically living here. He poured some coffee into a cup then turned on the TV. Sitting down he began to relax. Something he wasn't use to.  
  
*  
  
Tommy swam laps in the Angel Grove community pool. He swam to one end and gave a powerful kick which thrust him to the center where he just lay on his back and floated. After Kim's supposed death he had been coming here, hopping the fence and swimming. It was the only thing that kept his mind calm, because everything reminded him of Kimberly. It wasn't a bad thing to be reminded of her, it just brought him so much pain. He couldn't go to the Juice Bar because the gymnastics equipment in the corner reminded him of her smile. He couldn't go to the lake because it reminded him of their first kiss. Everything was Kimberly Hart, and he just wanted the pain gone. He wanted oblivion. He felt a hand caressing his chest and his eyes flew open, as he grabbed a wrist. His eyes met blue ones. Katherine. It was just Kat.  
  
"What are you doing here?"he asked softly, standing.  
  
"I followed you"she smiled shyly. "I didn't want you to be alone tonight."  
  
"Yeah, well I wanted to be alone"he closed his eyes as water dripped from his hair.  
  
"Tommy I know your in pain. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Kat please....."  
  
"No listen Tommy"she took a breath, preparing herself. "I have watched for the last year as you hurt yourself over the past. As you tripped over memories of a girl who hated you. You loved her, I understand that, but you need to know that I love you, and I want their to be an us."  
  
Tommy was thoughtful for a second as he closed what little distance between them. He touched her hair which was hanging in her eyes. "I know."  
  
"Tommy make love to me."  
  
"Kat you know..."she cut him off.  
  
"I know that I want you to make love to me. I can't make you forget Kimberly, but I want you to have relief from her memories even if its for a moment. " Tommy who couldn't stand it a moment longer began to kiss her softly. It grew deeper still.  
  
*  
  
He leaned his head back and just tried to feel at peace with his stiff body. He had been working on that file night and day trying to crack the code, figure out what was being wit He heard foot steps and looked over to see Jason in the refrigerator.  
  
"Hey"Billy said turning down the TV, "Where have you guys been all day?"  
  
"Me, well I've been jogging, and Adam and Tonya were trying to keep up." He chuckled drinking down a whole bottle of water, as the yellow and green rangers tiredly stumbled in.  
  
He gave a wave as he popped his neck. It made a ghastly sound and Tonya cringed. The man was definitely in need of a good massage.  
  
"Whoa Billy, you need to relax more"Adam grabbed one of the water bottle out of the fridge.  
  
"Me relax. When is the last time any of us have been relaxed?"the former blue ranger asked.  
  
"Okay then fine. Make a day to relax."Jason shrugged then turned to Tonya. "Tonya, our resident genius need a massage. After all you heard that sound, and you are a very talented with your hands." He wiggled his eyebrows at the young woman who shook her head.  
  
"Jason Scott has a very dirty mind, everyone"Tonya announced. "But seriously Billy when can we get the kinks out of your body?"  
  
Billy sighed. "Tomorrow I guess." He then turned the TV up because an Asian lady was reporting on TV. "Today fellow team mates of missing Pan Globalist, gold medal winner, Kimberly Hart announced that they had put up a plaque in honor of her. It was placed in Angel Grove cemetery. They wished their heart felt condolences to her parents and friends. And hope that one day she returns unharmed and alive to them. In other news............"Billy clicked the TV off.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm glad Tommy wasn't here tonight to see that"Adam sighed.  
  
"Yeah me two"Tonya looked at Billy who had an unreadable expression across his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah Billy wus up?"Jason peered at the former ranger's face.  
  
He looked up and snapped from his daze. "Ah...nothing. Just got an idea." He got up and left the room.  
  
"So has anyone seen Trini today?"Jason asked looking after his friend.  
  
"Yeah she's down in the gym. Been training pretty hard today." Adam shook his head.  
  
Only Tonya countinued to watch Billy's retreating form down the hall. She didn't know much about him but she did have a slight crush on him. Hope he's okay. She thought then turned back to the other two. "So what do you guys want to eat?"  
  
*  
  
Tommy touched Kat's hair. Imagining that it was some one else. That it was Kimberly in the water with him. Being with him. He kissed her neck tenderly.  
  
"Tommy"Kat murmured gently, loving the feeling of his mouth on her.  
  
"Yeah, Kat." He felt the vibrations of her voice against his lips, his tongue massaging gently.  
  
"Love me"she whispered and it sent him over board as they kissed heatedly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Author's Note: I have to say that I am being quite nice to Katherine Hillard although I am not the biggest fan. Okay not a fan at all, but Kat is quite vital to this story although I don't like her. Seems their is a Billy/ Tonya relationship forming. That's new. So review please, it fuels my updates. oh and thank you very much for reviewing. 


	4. Breaking Down

Disclaimer: I have to tell you I do not own Power Rangers. Its owned by Saban and others so if you were thinking of suing all your going to get is some major pocket lint.  
  
Author's Note: I know a lot of you complain abou me not doing spell checks but i don't have time to as sad as that sounds. I have tennis practice, about 1 minutes on the computer and net then its homework time. So if you guys won't hate me if I don't spell check then I'm finished.  
  
thoughts  
  
* scenery change or pov change(something to that extent)  
  
Summary: Billy is working on a locked file left behind by Zordon. Kimberly is free of her prison and has some goals in mind. Trini, and Tommy are dealing with Kim's supposed death. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four: Breaking Down ____________________________________________________________________________  
Billy thought hard. Zordon wouldn't want the rangers to be out of the loop especially in his apscence  
  
or death. So why in the hell would he leave this file locked. But when he had seen the report on tv  
  
about Kimberly it got him to thinking about a conversation he'd had around the time everyone had  
  
come back from Muranthias Island, right before Zordon's death.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe shes gone"Billy shook his head sadly as he watched Tommy storm off.  
  
"KIMBERLY WILL ALWAYS BE A PART OF THIS TEAM. I THINK THAT SHE IS MORE ALIVE THAN WE THINK." Zordon sighed.  
  
"In spirit you mean?"Billy ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"SOMETHING TO THAT EXTENT BILLY. WHEN YOU RETURN FROM AQUITAR THE NEXT TIME I HAVE SOME THINGS I WANT TO DISCUSS WITH YOU." Zordon smiled gently at the young man he considered a son.  
  
"That'll be good. I should be retuning in six months."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
*  
  
"But you wouldn't because your died"Billy sighed holding back tears. He countinued to think about  
  
what Zordon had said when all of a sudden it clicked. Kimberly was the key to the entire thing. He  
  
pulled up an extra screen, and used the satalite orbiting around near Africa and pulled up the  
  
coordinates to where Muranthias Island would have been.  
  
He then typed the coordinates as the password and gained entry.  
  
*  
  
Two Hours Ago:  
  
Kimberly was finally free of her prison after an entire year. The prism had exploded  
  
leaving her free to move around, breath fresh air, take her revenge.  
  
"Feels so nice to see the actual sky. No offense Maligore." She said to the now dead volcano god.  
  
Apparently it was him who'd kept her a live for an entire year. And now that he was gone, she had  
  
her full powers, and the Bow of Devastation, which was hanging across her back. Maligore had also  
  
told her another secret. Hidden on the other side of the mountain was a waterfall, behind that, a  
  
cave, and inside that, there was a power coin. It contained the powers of the Black Dragon Ranger.  
  
Now she was hiking to the waterfall,and killing the natives that got in her way. She was a walking  
  
killing machine and the first thing she wanted to do was get off this god forsaken lost island, since  
  
Maligore was dead there was no force field, and no force field meant she could probable find a grid  
  
line to use for teleportation. "God, Kim you'll be outta here in no time." She heard the thunder of  
  
the waterfall before she saw it. She peeked over the ridge and down into the pit at the bottom.  
  
Thinking this was way to easy.  
  
Suddenly from out of no where five humans, or at least they looked like humans, since there flesh  
  
was searing with fire, were standing behind her. "Oh boys did you come to play." Kim smirked.  
  
Their response was trying to rip her limbs off. She fell backwards into the canyon below. She waited  
  
for the ground, but she never felt it. She opened her eyes which had been squezzed shut. She saw  
  
that she was somehow floating, the heat from her body was radiating. In three minutes she learned  
  
how to manuvere and rose back up from the ground ready to face the gaurdians.  
  
*  
  
Present Time:  
  
Trini was in the gym for the fourth time this week. She never usually worked out so hard. She  
  
stopped for a minute to watch Jason and Zack spar. Then she saw Tommy standing next to  
  
Katherine, Kim's replacement. Tommy began to walk over to her, as she went back to punching the  
  
crap out of the bag.  
  
"So what did this bag ever do to you?"Tommy laughed holding the bag steady for her.  
  
She smirked and countinued to punch.  
  
"Somethin wrong Trini. I thought we were back to being friends."  
  
She stopped punching, then wiped the sweat from her brow. "Friends. Oh is that what every girl is to you. A friend."  
  
"I don't see where this is going"Tommy frowned slightly.  
  
"Tommy I would like nothing more in the world for me to go back ot my old life. My old friends. Kimberly is dead, and so is Zordon."  
  
Tommy winced on her name. Today was the day she died. In a barely audiable whsiper "Trini I know."  
  
"No you don't know. If she never would have stolen Kimberly's power coin she never would have left for Pan Global"she pointed in the direction of Kat.  
  
"How do you know that?"Tommy raised his voice getting everyone's attention. Rocky and Aisha stopped kissing, Zack and Jason stopped sparring, and Katherine stopped smiling.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what? Tell me. Your weren't afraid to less than fifteen seconds ago!" Tommy countinued to rage holding nothing back from her.  
  
"Because she called me and told me!"Trini matched voices with him steping forward.  
  
"So you waited that long to tell me!"  
  
"Yes, because you were carrying the wait of her death on your shoulders. You acted like no one else was grieving. I was her best friend. The only one that wasn't grieving was the one that took her place."Trini cast a glance at Kat. She began to walk forward, aware of the eyes on her. She stopped at Tommy's side.  
  
"I grieved."  
  
"Katherine Hillard. You were Rita's little pet, so we can blame the spell on that much. With the stealing and all, but its very convient how you were so eagar to take her place."  
  
"Damn it, Trini, stop!"Tommy had had enough of this. He was moving on with his life.  
  
"Thats right, Tommy. Defend her. But if it wasn't for her, Kimberly might still be alive"Trini was holding back tears. "You never deserved her. But then again that was Kim. Always trying to fix the broken things in life. The unfixable things."  
  
Tommy began to walk away with Katherine by his side when she called out. "You never loved her!" He whirled on his heels and raced towards her, then slammed her against the cemented wall. His hands around her neck choking her as they both let tears pour down their faces.  
  
"I did love her." He let go of Trini as she collasped in his arms. They sank to the floor crying their hearts out for Kimberly.  
  
Katherine stood back watching as the man she loved craddled Kimberly's best friend. She glanced at the others who had sullen looks glued to their faces as they watched the two. "What will it take to make him forget her. Damn it, even great sex can't make him forget." She whispered to herself.  
  
*  
  
Billy sat reading over the file that had been in front of him. It was all about the Flame of destruction, or at least that was what Billy was getting from this. Why would Zordon still have a file on the Flame of Destruction? He countinued ot read trying to find out why.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Kelzery I am sorry you had to read that. I shocked even me.  
  
To everyone else thank you for reviewing. I don't know about a beta but hey my options are open.So if anyone thinks they're up to the chanlenge for chapter ive email me. 


	5. Prelude To A Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Saban and others do, so if you thought about suing me, all your going to get is some serious pocket lint.  
  
Authors Note: This is my baby. Its my first fic, and I'm trying to remember the stuff from Turbo, because to be in all honesty I did not like the way it ended. I didn't like how Tommy and Kimberly never resolved a damn thing. Work with me on the grammar mistakes, I try to spell check once in a while.  
  
thoughts  
  
* scenery change or pov change(something to that extent)  
  
Summary: A storm is coming and its about to turn the ranger's world upside down. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prelude To A Storm ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two Hours Ago:  
  
If the demon looking things had faces they'd be shocked to see her floating in mid air.  
  
She looked at her nails bordedly. "I'm startin to get really pissed off. I just spent  
  
an entire year in a prison I didn't deserve. So if you have nothing better to do I plan on  
  
kicking your asses." She landed softly on the ground crouching into a postition that  
  
resembled the Crane.  
  
She smiled. "Any takers." Obviously the leader of the pack stepped forward  
  
rushing to meet Kimberly, but she side stepped him, kicking him over  
  
the ledge. Two more attacked and they fell to the ground after swift pounches  
  
were delivered to their stomaches. "If Tommy could see me now."  
  
She finished them off sending all five over into the river. They exploded.  
  
She cringed with a smile. "Must really suck to be you. Now to find my  
  
new power coin."  
  
* Present Time:  
  
Aisha sighed against Rocky's chest. She loved him more than life itself,  
  
so she could only imagine what it felt like to be Tommy. But she did  
  
know what it felt like to be Trini. She had considered Kim her best friend.  
  
"Don't ever leave me."  
  
Rocky watched as Trini calmed down and Jason and Zack consoled her, taking her into another room. "I'll try."  
  
"No I want you to do better than try. I want you to do it. I can't feel that kind of pain Rocky. If something happened to you, I'd just die." Aisha looked into his eyes. She saw his love for her.  
  
"I love you." He had never been good with words and only recently had been able to admitt those three.  
  
"I love you two." She reached up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"So I'm starved. Lets get some lunch." He slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
*  
  
Kat and Tommy lay on Tommy's bed in his quarters of the power chamber. She stroked his chest as he lay there not moving. Clearly thinking about Kimberly.  
  
"Kat, I know Trini's words stung. A lot."  
  
"I'm more concerned for you, then Trini's words." Kat sat up and leaned on his chest. She loved any physical contact with him.  
  
"I know. But were both still grieving. I know its been a year but Kimberly was the first girl I have ever loved."  
  
"Oh." What about me Tommy. Did last night mean anything to you, at all?  
  
"Kat I'm about to begin a new chapter in my life. I'm not ready to give up being a ranger or give up looking out for my friends."  
  
"Tommy. I'm really happy that your moving on. I just wanna know..........."  
  
"Yes, Kat?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Where do I stand in all of this."  
  
"I really don't know. " Tommy sat up against the head board. "But I hope that last night won't stop us from being friends."  
  
"You still want to be friends after all that?" A friend. He wants me just as a friend. After I gave myself to him.  
  
"Of course. Kat your a really good friend." Tommy smiled as Kat lay back down on the bed.  
  
"I asked you something last night, and it wasn't in the heat of the moment either. Do you remember?"Kat asked sliding off the bed, thinking she was going to vomitt.  
  
"Ah, no." He ran his hand through his hair usually signaling he didn't remeber at all.  
  
"I asked you to love me. I just want to know, can you love me? Can you forget about Kimberly for just five seconds. Five seconds and look to see whats in front of you." Kat was getting hysterical.  
  
"I don't know"Tommy said with a thoughtful look upon his face.  
  
"Well when, and if you can, let me know" she walked out of his quarters.  
  
*  
  
The alarm went off at that moment. Coming from all directions the rangers assembled into the command center. Kat came a few minutes later trying to dry her face from all the crying she had been doing, and glanced at Tommy who had his eyes glued to the viewing globe. Odakeys were attacking people but the strange thing was that they had a monster with them, which meant their power supply was low, and that meant they were desperate.  
  
"Tommy." Jason said putting his hand on his best friends shoulder.  
  
"Yeah bro."  
  
"I'm taking charge just for now. I don't want you to get hurt again today. Today is hard for all of us." Jason looked at where Tommy's wound would have been if Trini hadn't repaired it.  
  
"Okay just for today"Tommy laughed getting in line behind Jason. "Alright guys lets do it."  
  
"Its morphin time!"Jason called out as they morphed and teleported to Angel Grove park.  
  
* ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: Things seem to be going bad for Kat and Tommy. I hope you'll countinue to read to find out whats going to happen in the next chapter. You guys rock and thanks for reviewing. ANd to 'C'. If you were trapped in a prism with a volcano god, watching the man you love, and your replacement send each other loving looks, tell me you wouldn't want to kick her ass. So ask yourself if you think its personal!-Niki 


	6. The Clouds That Form

**Chaos**

**The Clouds That Form**

  
She watched them fighting, looking over head at the thunder clouds once in a while. Especially Kat. She controled the urge to fight along side the Odakeys. They were a dying but powerful race of alien beings. She watched how Tommy fought with a passion, how he got into a fighting positon along side Kat. It was just natural to want to protect pink, it was just an innocent color. But their powers were nothing compared to her own now. With the Black Dragon power coin and the Bow of Devastation she was as powerful as their fierce leader. She saw one of the Odakeys sneak up behind Tommy and yank his mask off. She remebered that his armour was the only thing protecting him from the alien.

Billy had been reading on this file all day. It had containted some very weird information such as Keepers of the Flame could barely be destroyed. That the Flame was so powerful it could destroy two cities in three hours if used to uncarefully. But the weirdest thing that stuck out in his mind was the White Flame of Chaos. It said that it was a branch off of the Flame of Destruction. Everything in here was about Keepers of the Flame, or the Children of Maligore. Billy took his glasses off. He didn't wanna jump to conclusions but the only Child of Maligore still standing was someone he desperately wanted to believe was good.

Kimberly watched the Odakey take his helmet off and throw it to the ground. Everyone stopped fighting. Everyone. And watched in fear as the Odakey went to take its energy asorber and suck the life from Tommy. The asorber was located directly in the hand on the alien vampire.

She stood up from where she had been crouching, then leaped twenty feet into the air. Landing softly in front of Tommy and his attacker, **"Bow of Devestation!"**she called softly and it appeared in her hand.

Everyone turned to look at the figure, a ranger no less, clad in black and silver, with the symbol of a Dragon on her chest. **"So I'm thinkin hes lunch"**Kimberly said smoothly. Her former team mates never reconized her voice. They were just amazed simply by her standing there. The Odakey nodded about to countinue with its task.

**"Yeah see, I can't let you do that. Its my job to kill him."**

The Odakey's red eyes snapped open and it opened its mouth. Although it would weaken him, he shot a ball of energy at the Black Ranger. Kimberly waited within one second and smoothly shot an arrow of fire through the energy ball. It then shot through the Odakey, who had now realesed Tommy.

The Odakeys seeing what happened to their friend then jumped back into their portal, along with their monster. Jason helped Tommy to his feet, his mask still off. All the while his eyes and thoughts were trained on the new ranger in front of him. He could tell she was a girl by the way she stood, and her suit looked like his old white one, only more skin tight.

"Who are you?"Kat asked not liking the way Tommy was staring at her.

**"Me. I'm no one."** Kimberly replied. She smirked behind her helmet at the blonde Austrailan.

"Thanks for the help"Jason said.

"Don't get use to it."

"Why?"Trini asked the figure who was obviously a woman. "Why don't you join us?"

Trini, I have missed you. **"I am not here to help you. I am here for two reasons, and two only." **Kim said dismissing the idea of joining them again. She then stood in a stance, aimed her bow at Tommy and Jason, and shot a scourching arrow at them both, which they dived away from in record time. **"Next time my aim will be true to its mark. Then you will know the wrath of the Black Dragon."  
**  
She turned to leave and was walking away when Tommy ran up behind her. She sent a flying kick to his stomach. **"Don't touch me." **He landed on the ground with a thud, and she stepped on his chest.

**"Do you remember?"  
**  
"Remember what?"he asked having difficulty breathing.

**"What it was like to live. To be green with evil, Tommy."** She saw the expression cross his face. "Like I thought, you don't. But its a great feeling all the same."

"You can't be evil, your a ranger. You just saved my life." Tommy was practically gagging for breath now, but he managed those words. Anytime guys, anytime.

**"Oh I am evil, and it feels so good. Next time I return I'm taking you and the others down. I plan on ruling the world some day ya know." **She took her hand and gripped his chin as she leaned down. **"But if you want, you can be evil again." **She then moved away, and got into the position of the crane and dissapeared. Leaving Tommy to obsesses about her idenity.

Then the rain began to fall.

Author's Note: Thank u all for the reviews. I'll update again soon. Who knows what Kimberly and her new powers will be doing in the mean time. All i know is that Kim andTommy are going to have another reunion and they both are not going to like what happens.


	7. Picture, Trust, Games

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Saban and others do, so if you thought about suing me, all your going to get is some serious pocket lint.  
  
Authors Note: I have updated and I don't think its been a week but that okay. Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
~thoughts~  
  
*scenery change (to some extent) _________________________________________________________________________ Chapter4: Picture,Trust,Games _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kat watched Tommy behind her mask. He lay on the ground breathing hard after his attack with the new ranger. An evil female ranger at that. Jason helped him to his feet as rain countinued to beat the ground.  
  
"Smooth"Jason commented.  
  
"Real smooth"Rocky laughed until he caught a glare from Tommy.  
  
"So what did it feel like?"Zack asked his arms folded trying to contain the laughter in his voice.  
  
Tommy sighed. "What did what feel like?"  
  
"Getting your ass kicked by a girl"Aisha laughed pounding Tonya on the arm, then falling over. The look on Thomas Oliver's face was one of pure embarrassment. His face was as red as his ranger suit. He stalked away mortified after grabbing his helmet.  
  
"Definetly skipping dinner"he whispered to himself.  
  
Kat just watched him slip away. She found nothing funny about Tommy and the new ranger, being in combat. She didn't like the Black Dragon touching Tommy in any way shape or form. Be it in combat, or intamacy. There was something so familiar about the ranger but she decided to drop it, and figure out a way to get Tommy's mind off Kim's death.  
  
*  
  
Billy was once again pulling coordinates up about the Island. Aparently there had been some disturbances in the area a few days. The one thing Billy had missed was that the island had actually rose, with no force field, so it was considered by the computer to be a regular land mass.  
  
"Zordon if you were here to give us guidance we would have defeated the Odakey by now." Billy felt reassurance in his words. He still couldn't believe Zordon was dead but it was a fact he was facing everyday.  
  
*  
  
Kat was checking her flashlight like everyone else was. They didn't want to be caught in the rec room without any lights. She then made her self comfortable on the couch between Trini and Jason. She really didn't like Trini's eyes because they looked like they could see inside her very soul. Like she could tell Kat had some very dark secrets that needed to be brought to life.  
  
Zack sat on the floor talking to Adam. "At least there won't be any fighting for a while."  
  
"How do you figure"the green turbo ranger asked.  
  
"Just think about it. They are made of pure electricity and flesh. Water and electricty equal getting very shocked"the dancer made a point.  
  
Aisha and Rocky stopped kissing long enough to here the conversation and they both agreed. "That means more resting for us"Aisha smiled looking at Rocky in the most sexual way, then hoped no one noticed, and they hadn't.  
  
"What I want to know is"Rocky started. "How are we gonna eat if we don't have any power."  
  
"Common Rocky"Jason laughed. "You'll survived eating coyote. After all we are out here in the desert."  
  
"Ha ha! Not funny"Rocky rubbed his stomach. "Plus I'm really hungry."  
  
"Ah guys",Trini said looking around. "Anyone seen Tonya lately."  
  
*  
  
Tonya walked down to the research labwhere Billy spent most of his time. Okay all of his time. He barely ever came out of the room to do anything except eat, and do a little training. She placed her hand on the key pad, it scanned her hand print, and allowed her access. She peeped her head inside. "Knock knock"she spotted Billy turning off his wall mounted computer monitor.  
  
"Hey"Billy said surprized that someone had come to see him. "Whats up?"  
  
"Nothing. I just came to see your expiriments"Tonya thought of the first lie that came into her head. She liked science but it wasn't her passion in life like it was Billy's.  
  
"Liar"Billy smiled softly taking stacks of paper out of a chair and offering her a seat. "You have never came down here much, then again i haven't been the nicest person in the world to talk to." He slipped his galsses off and leaned back in his chair, enjoying any excuse to stop working.  
  
"I don't know if you checked the forcast or anything, but there is a hurricane about to hit Angel Grove"Tonya brought the subject of weather up. ~Good topic, girl. Make him think your just that bored.~ She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Yeah, I really fear for anyone caught out in this storm"Billy sighed rubbing his temple. He then saw Tonya reach for something on his desk. He realized it was a picture of an old lover.  
  
"Whos this?"  
  
"That is Cestria. A woman that holds my heart, and always will"  
  
She wanted to laugh at that but of course she being to polite didn't. She merely nodded and said "Beautiful name." ~That is about all that is pretty. Can't believe he tried a non human relationship. Plus, Tonya you are not the jealous type. Just let it drop.~ "So where is she?"  
  
"Back on her home planet Aquitar. I was really in love with her, but apparently she didn't feel the same way as I did." Billy couldn't expalin the logic of how he was telling a complete stranger about his love life, but he did know that it didn't hurt so much now that he was telling her when he couldn't even tell Jason or Trini about it.  
  
"I'm sorry to dig up memories, Billy. I should be going. Hey I have an extra flashlight in my quarters if you need to borrow it, or if you just wanna talk. Just let me know." She quickly got up and left before Billy could say anything more. It was like she had been Turbo charged at that moment or something. Still as Billy sat there wondering he couldn't get over the fact of how he had spilled his compelete guts to a woman he barely knew.  
  
He glanced at the picture of Cestria, and sighed. "You have my heart." He then leaned over and tossed the photo frame into a cabinet connected to his desk.  
  
*  
  
Tommy stood rain pouring down his face, but he didn't care. He needed this to be over. To lose the pain. To forget it, but not to forget her.  
  
Suddenly he sensed a prescense behind him. He turned to be standing gace to face with the Black Dragon. "What in the hell do you want?" His tone was harsher than he ever remebered it to be.  
  
"Games. I like them but they get bored after a while."Kimberly said following Tommy's gaze back to the plaque mounted up on the wall in front of him. Her name was written on it, but she didn't care.  
  
"Personally I hate them. I know you weren't aiming for Jason today. It was me. So if you wanna do this, lets do it now. I'm here, and I don't run or hide."  
  
"Really, I thought that was exactly what you did. But I don't want to kill you. Instead I want to play games. I know why she was there on that island, how she got captured. Who set her up. But you know what Tommy, I want you to suffer, until you figure it out." Kimberly couldn't stand being close to him any longer. "Later red ranger"she called out walking away.  
  
"Wait, tell me!"he called out to her, but she was gone.  
  
*  
  
Kat glanced over at Trini as an akward silence countinued to proceed over them. The woman had an amazing tranquility of beauty about her. Like an aura of pure good surrounding her soul and it was scary. To be near someone so pure. Trini looked over at the pink ranger and sighed. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry to stare. Its just, I feel you don't trust me"Kat lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
Trini had to laugh at that. "Thats just that, Katherine. I don't trust you. I don't belive a word that comes out of that cute little mouth of yours. Tommy may hang on your every word, even Jason. But I know my instincts tell me, your hiding something." Trini whispered back then removed herself from the couch they were sharing with Jason.  
  
* ____________________________________________________________________________ ___ Author's Note: I noticed that I needed to update so I did. I revised this but i bet there are still errors. Sorry if there are. There will be a new fic comming soon, that is unactiony, based on these rangers and more grown up. I wanna finish writing this one or at least have a few chapters done before it appears on this page. Also I have fic about Blake and Tori from the PRNS. Check it out will ya. Its called Battles Lost. Oh and thanks for the great reviews. 


	8. Discoveries

**Chaos**

**Chapter Eight: Discovery**

Hours later Kat found herself walking towards the gym. She knew Tommy was back and had to see him. The others had said that he'd had an encounter with the Black Dragon. She shuddered at the thought of the scary new ranger who was a female.

Tommy was pounding away at the punching bag, and Jason was holding it. They were talking and didn't notice her come in.

"Man, Tommy, how do you feel about Kat?" Jason asked.

"I don't know."

"One question. Do you love her?"

"I told you, I don't know. Look, when I talked to the Black Dragon, she lead me to wonder about some things."

"Like what?"

"Like, why you and Kim were on the island in the first place. I don't understand how she knows so much about us and we know nothing about her."

"Maybe she knew Zordon or something," Jason suggested. "Either way she's dangerous and you did something to piss her off. Real bad."

"I don't even know her." He punched again. One, two. Continuous thrust thrown at the bag.

"Well she knows you and that's all that seems to count."

"Billy doesn't have any clues does he?" Tommy asked.

"No." Jason replied. "But I wish he did."

Kat smiled at that. They would never know why Kimberly was on that island and how Divatox had know about them being ex-rangers at the time. She would finally be able to have Tommy to herself, and if she could destroy the Black Tiger Ranger in time, he would never know the truth.

"_I'm stronger than her. I can do it. I can destroy this new black ranger with the Windfire bow. No one will have to know." _Kat smiled and then made herself known to Jason and Tommy.

Billy was still hard at work hours later. After Tanya had left he'd had few interruptions and so he began to decrypt more of the files. Nothing seemed to making sense.

_I should have been asleep hours ago_, he thought looking at his wrist watch. Stretching he reached for the coffee mug, sipped and continued on with his work.

He didn't know where this next file that he'd come across came from but it was decrypted to the tenth degree. Racking his brain he came up with a few words and hit the jack pot. What he discovered made his blood run cold. It was a prophecy:

_In the darkest hour_

_Shall arise the darkest being_

_A flame of destruction shall burn deeply inside_

_It wears the mask of power_

_And was once of purest heart_

_To defeat the darkest being_

_Heart must be met with heart_

_Soul met with soul_

_Two warriors will meet by moonlight_

_And destroy the evil that stands_

_Oh my God_, Billy thought. _Oh my God. Zordon what is this all about._

He had to tell the other rangers what he'd found. They needed to know what cryptic message Zordon had left behind. They needed to know that one of their own could betray them……………..

Author's Note: I have returned form the great beyond to finish what I started. Look for more of this epic to appear. If you have any questions let me know. Now click the pretty button, please.


	9. All To Pieces

Power Rangers: Chaos

Summary: An epic story that chronicles life after Zordon. With a fallen ranger is now evil, one has been betraying them all. A new force threatens the earth andsome old rangers have been recruited becauseits up to them to stop the new threat before it kills them all.

**Chaos**

**Chapter Nine: All To Pieces**

Kat morphed quickly into the turbo charged suit that was colored pink. Even though pink was now her color, she knew every time she morphed, Tommy saw Kimberly. She hated that. She wanted him to herself. Kim had had his heart for years, and now it was her turn to share everything with him Kimberly was dead, and she didn't want some new ranger to start reminding him of what they had shared. What they had once had together. Tommy needed to move on and he needed to move on with her. Plain and simple.

Moments later she was teleported into Angel Grove Park. She knew that the new black ranger was around here somewhere.

"Oh black ranger. Yew who….Black Tiger" Kat called in a mocking tone. Somewhere deep inside Kat wondered if she knew what she was getting herself into but to she summoned the Wildfire bow anyway. "I need to destroy her before anyone finds anything out."

She moved around as it began to rain. Water practically bounded of the water resistant suit. All seemed to be quiet in the park, which was very unusual. Very.

"I know you're here," Kat spoke. Her every move was to be in a position to strike.

"**Looking for me, pink ranger?" **Kim landed in front of Kat, and knocked the Wildfire bow away from her. If she could see behind Kat's mask at this very moment she'd be able to see the shock written on her face.

"Yes."

"**Well, here I am, Kat" **Kim was disgusted with this new pink ranger. There had been times when she was weak. They'd all had moments like that, but Kat was just undesirably weak to her. **"Come to play kitten?"**

"How do you know my name? How do you know any of us, especially Tommy?"

Kim didn't feel quite so chatty anymore. She knew Kat was here to do one thing and one thing only. And that was to kill her, but she wouldn't succeed because Kim planned to be the one walking away alive today. **"Katherine Hillard, Tommy should be your last thought. Today you die. Today your plan to keep Tommy falls all to pieces."**

Soon the two female rangers were engulfed in a battle. It seemed as if Kat had the upper hand but Kimberly soon gained ground over her taller opponent. Where ever Kat blocked she would receive a hit to the midsection, or a fist to her kidneys. Her suit protected her from most of Kimberly's blows but even that was starting to weaken as Kimberly gained power.

"**Ranger against ranger. Ironic, really." **Kim said when Kat kicked her in the midsection and she flew to the ground. She staggered to her feet.

"Did you know Zordon?" Kat asked trying to delay the ass kicking she was receiving. "If you did, then there must remain some sort of good in you."

"**Did you come here to talk me to death, or did you come here to fight?" **Kim asked back on her feet. She was ready but as she said this, Kat dove for the Wildfire bow and shot arrow after arrow. All of which Kim dived in an inhuman way.

Kim ran for a tree and stood hidden. The rain continued to fall. The area where they had fought was now puddle. **"Kitty Kat, your bow's nice. But mine's better."** Kim smiled. **"Bow of Devastation," **she called and the bow appeared in her hands, as if it had been waiting for this moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Kat asked as she flipped between the arrows, trying to keep from being burned alive.

"**Because I can." **Kim fired three more arrows, and Kat dodged them just as easily.

Trini watched the fight taking place in Angel Grove Park between the new ranger and Kat. She had thought about interfering but had decided against it. She wondered why Kat was out there in the first place. Since Billy had told them all to meet him in the conference room a few moments ago, she decided she didn't care what happened to Kat. She was a big girl, and she'd gotten herself into this mess. Trini smiled at the thought. This wasn't about revenge, this was about Kat getting everything she deserved. Turning away as the viewing globe turned dark, Trini moved to meet Billy and the others.

Tommy watched as all the rangers filed into the Command Center Conference Room. When everyone was seated Jason and he took their respective seats across from each other at the ends of the table. He noticed one person seemed to be missing but dismissed it.

"What is this about?" Adam asked, even though he was usually the more reserved ranger.

"Well, there was some seismic activity near the area where Murantias Island is, or was." Billy pulled up a photo taken by the satellite orbiting in space. He also passed out folders in each ranger's respective color.

"But nothing's there." Rocky looked confused which was a mirrored look on everyone else's face.

"Exactly," Aisha stood up and came over to glance at the photo. "Muranthias Island is gone. Billy what happened to it."

"The island is still there, its just underwater," Jason said. "But the question is why a year later would a whole island sink?"

Billy smiled. "Exactly. Now if you would open up the files in front of you that I composed you will see something that I found in Zordon's locked files."

Aisha was the first to open her yellow follower. "What in the blue hell is this?"

Blank looks were passed all around. No one really had any clue as to what was in front of them and then Jason spoke up.

"'This is a prophecy. It looks familiar to the one that Zordon showed me a long time ago about Tommy." Jason said. "And if this is a prophecy were gonna be in for a headache trying to figure it out."

"Yeah…tell me about," Billy shook his head in agreement.

"Well what I want to know is why would Zordon keep this under lock and key. Why would he not tell us about it?" Trini said glancing at the prophecy herself.

"Yeah and how old is this thing anyway?" Tonya questioned.

"The log file says its about a year old. Right about the time you received your Turbo powers. That's about all I can tell you about this." Billy started to turn things off. As far as he was concerned his work was done in this meeting and he just wanted to get back down to the sub-levels. He didn't like to be out much these days, especially since Zordon was gone and the rangers had to look to him for guidance in the information department. "I'll let you all know if anything else comes up, or if I find anything." He strode from the room, and Jason took over to talk about some training.

With turbo charged speed Kat made it back to the power chamber, but barely. Her suit was ripped and torn and hanging on by shreds. Her hair was plastered to her bruised and blackened face. She looked as if she'd been in car accident. With Tonya's help she made it to Sick Bay and Trini was there to greet her. She was after all the resident doctor.

"Hello, Katherine, I've been waiting for you………And you've been very naughty………"Trini smiled as she revealed a waiting needle.

**Author's Note:**_ I updated and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it also. Thanks to all my reviewers._

**Next Chapter: **_Kim finds proof she and Jason were captured on purpose............ Trini puts Kat into a deep sleep and a connection between her and the new evil is revealed...............Tommy and Jason try to take on the Black Dragon...........Will Kim reveal her identiy or will she keep hiding?.......................Billy finds somethng disturbing orbiting in space..........................._

_Click the pretty button..you know you want 2_


	10. The Perfect Weapon

_A story that chronicles life after Zordon._

**Chaos**

**Chapter 10: The Perfect Weapon**

Trini stabbed the needle with lightning quick speed into Kat's arm and she dropped to the floor quickly. Tonya gave Trini a look of disbelief as the two hoisted Kat's limp body onto the table/bed. Being a ranger had increased both female's strength.

"What?" Trini asked as she took out another needle. She wiped the spot clean and stabbed her again, and injected the liquid medicine into Kat's arm.

"Nothing Trini. Its just Kat's been in a terrible fight and……." Trini cut her off.

"Look I just sedated her, and the second needle was to relieve her pain. We don't want her ass waking up hysterical. Excuse my French." She pushed a button near the door that was for the intercom system. "Tommy, Kat's in Sick Bay. Get down here now."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, but its likely she'll be out for hours. Tell Tommy that when he gets here. Bye." She walked out. She had special plans for someone, or rather with someone.

Tonya sat alone with Kat until, Tommy arrived, and then she too went away to take a shower and try to get some sleep.

Billy sat in the power chamber's sub levels and thought. He hadn't had much luck in discovering exactly what the prophecy was talking about, and right now all he wanted was a soft bed to sleep in. He hadn't been to sleep in two days but it felt like an eternity. Sighing he rubbed his eyes, and as he did so he heard the doors slid open and in walked Tonya Sloan. She looked about as restless as he did.

"Hi, Billy." She smiled and moved to meet him. He offered her a seat and she took it.

He then noticed that she was dressed in a tank top and pajama bottoms. "I couldn't sleep. Decided to visit....hope you don't mind to much." Tonya smiled again. She knew how much Billy valued his privacy above the other rangers.

"No, I don't mind," he returned the smile. "I'm just tired is all. I've been working none stop on this prophecy and its beginning to get on my last nerve. I wish Zordon would have left a manual or something. Or maybe if Alpha would have survived the virus Rita used, God…………..there are so many maybes. Maybe Cestria will love me some day." He stood. Tonya invoked these emotions in him. He didn't know why it was so easy to talk to her. He leaned his head against the cool cement. Moments later he felt Tonya lean against his back and her arms encircled him.

"Billy, your exhausted and you need to sleep."

"Are you saying this as a concerned friend or a potential lover?" He didn't know exactly where that came from but he needed to know.

She was stunned but she found herself wanting to answer him. She didn't know whether she wanted to play it safe or to see what dangerous looked like.

"What if I said lover?"

Trini walked into Jason's quarter's wearing nothing but yellow lingerie. Her black hair was pinned up and ringlet seemed to cascade around her face. She and Jason had been hiding this affair from everyone, and she didn't think it was any of their business.

"How's Kat?" he asked first thing putting aside the book he'd been reading.

"What? I come in here and all you can think to ask is how Kat is doing." Trini crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well I am concerned. Shit Trini, she is a team member."

"Well" she smiled. "The bitch is doing fine."

"Trini, what has gotten into you? First you sedate her, and then you call her a bitch. Its like you've changed." Jason stood and came to her.

"Or maybe Jason I'm not buying into this little act that Katherine has going. She's hiding something and I can feel it. I've been a ranger long enough to know that I should trust my feeling. But the only time they seemed to be wrong was the one moment I gave myself to you completely…………….." she was interrupted by the intercom coming on with Zack's voice.

"Hey, Jay, is Trini with you?" Zachary asked, knowing full well that she was.

"Yeah, this is Trini, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You need to get down here to here to the Sick Bay. Kat's having some type of seizure." He clicked off after that.

Jason Lee Scott stared down at Trini, and her brown almond ones starred back at him. "Are you going to help her?"

"Give me a reason to."

"Because Trini, she's a fellow ranger. And because that's not the type of person that you are."

She smirked turning to leave. "You have no clue what type of person I really am."

"Well are you going to at least put something on over that. I mean everyone's going to know about us."

"I don't care what they know." He followed her out of the room, and made their way to Kat.

Trini walked into the room where Zack, and Tommy were. They both gawked at her, and looked to Jason who just shook his head.

"Well, what's the problem?" Trini asked surveying Kat's limp body once more.

"She just calmed down but I think she was having a seizure," Tommy voiced his concern. He couldn't stop starring at her chest and wondered when her body had become so tan.

"Well I'll check her vitals. It might be an allergic reaction to the medicine I gave her," Trini said. "Jason get me a lab coat, while I wash up. Oh and Tommy............ stop starring at my chest."

Jason did as she asked and walked past Tommy. He didn't like the way Tommy was starring either but didn't comment.

Kim was angry. And that didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling. So as she called out her zord, she started to feel better. It was like Serpentera, gigantic, metal black, and it was beautiful.

She flipped the power coin between her fingers. The design etched onto it was that of a dragon. **"Black Metal Dragon, do my bidding! Destroy Angel Grove!" **She walked away smiling, she had some unfinished business to attend to and she needed to do it now.

Clutching the power coin she became a black streak of light and landed in the back yard of Katherine Hillard's house. A tree loomed over the new pink ranger's house. It was just perfect for what Kimberly needed to do. Quickly she scaled the tree and stopped on the branch that led over to the room with a balcony. Kim had never been to Kat's house ever before but she knew instinctively that this had to be her room. **"Black Dragon Light Beam!" **she called and lights flooded from her helmet seconds later. It showered the darkened room with light and Kimberly saw all of the pink. Yes, this was Kat's room. As she climbed in she heard the monster alert in Angel Grove go off, only she knew it wasn't a monster.

"Is it a monster?" Tommy asked as Adam, Rocky, and Aisha rushed into the room.

"Um……no." Aisha glanced at Kat. "It's a zord."

"What?" Jason looked confused.

"Actually it's the Black Dragon's zord," Rocky said.

"Okay," Tommy said. "Zack you take Adam and the others. Find Tonya and lead an assault on the Black Dragon. I'm really sure that this is just a plan to draw us out. Me and Jason are staying with Kat. If you need back up, let us know."

Zack nodded and he and the other's headed out.

Tonya and Billy starred at each other although neither were sure of what to think.

She had never been in a situation like this with anyone. She didn't know where this would lead.

"So where do we go from here?" Tonya wondered smiling up at Billy shyly.

"I don't know yet, but-" he was cut off by both their communicators going off. There wasn't an intercom system in the sub-levels, and so Billy answered. "Yeah go ahead."

"Hey Billy, this is Adam. Is Tonya with you?"

"Yeah, this is her." Tonya answered.

"We need you. Morph and get down here. We'll explain when you do." Adam ended the message.

"Well duty calls. And its really late so I probable won't see you till in the morning."

"Yeah……..probable."

"Gotta go." Smiling she kissed his cheek, backed away and started the morphing sequence.

Kim had been in Kat's room for practically an hour and it was amazing that she hadn't found not one thing to implicate that Kat as the one who had Divatox capture.

Sighing she took off her helmet, and let her hair flow free. Fresh air hit her face and she breath in deep. She sat her helmet on Kat's nightstand and it occurred to her that that was the one place she hadn't searched yet.** "Duh Kim!" **she smacked her forehead and proceeded to search the night stand. What she found was letters and a diary. Randomly she flipped through the pages of Katherine's diary. She stopped on one particular entry. It seemed to stand out from the other's.

_Sunday, February 9, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met the most wonderful guy, even though I seem to be having lapses in my memory, I can remember this guy. He is wonderful and he is sweet. I know this even though I've never even talked to him. How is this possible, you may wonder? I am dreaming about him. Who is this dream guy?_

She smirked at the entry and flipped a few more entries.

_Thursday, February 13, 1997_

_I finally know what has been happening. She explained it all. I'm her daughter. She sent me to Earth after she killed the real Katherine Hilliard, exactly seventeen years ago. Rita, that's her name, and she's my real mother._

_And I know who he is. The man I've been dreaming about. His name is Tommy Oliver, and he is the one I most destroy. Only I can't hurt him. See Diary, even though I'm evil, I love him._

I have told her, my mother, this and she says that I am the perfect weapon. I am the perfect weapon to destroying the leader of the power rangers.

"**Oh God."** Kim murmured, but continued reading. She needed to know more.

_(Continued)_

_My mother says that even though I love Tommy, he loves another. In order to have Tommy to myself, I must destroy his love for this girl. I've also met this girl who he desires and loves. Her name is Kimberly Hart. My mother says she has the perfect plan to achieve what she wants. She tells me that I am the perfect weapon._

Kim stood speechless. She now knew that Kat was the one that had put her and Jason's lives in danger. She understood now that she never would have become what she was if it hadn't been for Kat.

And now she knew that she needed to return the favor.

Climbing down the tree she once again became a streak of light and went to her zord. She landed with excellent grace on the Black Dragon's back. All fighting ceased.

"Black Dragon, return to your home! Now!" she shot off again her goal, her destination, the power chamber.

"Adam, where do you think she's headed?" Aisha asked.

"If its my bet," Adam said. "She's going to finish what she started."

"She's headed for Kat," Zack shook his head. He didn't know why this new ranger had it out for them but he wanted to find out.

When Zordon had first came to Earth, the first thing he'd did was use his powers to banish Rita Repulsa to the moon. The next was he created the Command Center, and placed the power coins away for the day they might be needed.

But when the power rangers were called to duty, and they finally defeated Rita and Zedd, Divatox came and destroyed the Command Center and along with it the power coins. So Zordon rebuilt the Power Chamber and the rangers found a source for their new powers through Turbo power created by Billy, but Zordon never quit forgot about the last of the power coins. It was hidden away on Muranthias, and in case the other power coins were destroyed, which they were, it would be strengthened beyond all other power sources. Zordon never believed that the coin would be found.

Kim now stalked around in the main room of the power chamber. It was new to her and she felt like a kid in a candy store. The container where Zordon had spent most of his intergalactic life was empty. It was as if a dark shadow loomed in the room, and the comfort of his presence no longer remained. She smiled knowing that she'd tripped the silent alarm and that at least a few rangers had been left behind.

To her right she saw Jason emerge, and Tommy on the right.

**"So, I guess your thinking that I don't look so out of place, huh?"** she ran the back of her fingers over the control panels, as if she were rubbing hte ivory of piano keys.

"You are definitely a fish out of water," Tommy clenched his teeth and moved into a stance. Jason only watched her with interest.

**"I've come to finish what I started."** Kim said firmly.

"Your not getting anywhere near Katherine. You know that, right?" Jason stated firmly.

**"And you should know that I can destroy every last one of you. I'm stronger, faster. Better."**

"Then don't just stand talking, do it." Tommy and Jason both commenced the sequence to morph.

_To Be Countinued in_ **Chapter 11: Kat's Secret**

**Author's Note**: _I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it._

**Next Chapter:** _Kim, Jason and Tommy fight it out..........Kat is still comatose....Trini discovers something............Tommy reads an entry from Kat's diary......Will Kim reveal her identiy?_


	11. Secret Idenity

_A story that chronicles life after Zordon's death._

**Chaos**

**Chapter11: Secret Idenity**

Kat was walking down a hall way and it seemed to stretch on forever. She didn't understand. She had never been in this hallway a day in her life. Nevertheless, she continued to walk in hopes of finding Tommy. Maybe he could explain to her exactly what this place was.

She stopped when she heard noises up ahead. The sounds of cackling and deep-throated laughter. Finally, in a daring move she peeped around the corner. Rita and Lord Zedd, both sitting on magnificent thrones, carved in silver.

"Daughter, come to us," Zedd did what would have been a smile, and a minion handed her a cup of wine from Rita's home planet.

"No, I am not your daughter. I am not under your control anymore," Kat said watching the two under a heated gaze. "Tommy finally loves me."

"After all the things I did to get him to love you. I even planted the perfect seed to get that wretched Kimberly Hart away. Moreover, this is how you display your affection, your gratitude towards us. Your parents." Rita cackled in that high-pitched way. "My poor pathetic daughter. My perfect weapon."

Kat awoke with a jolt. Her body felt numb, and cold all over. After blinking away the shadows, her vision cleared and she realized where she was, and that she had been dreaming. Rita and Zedd were gone now.

Slowly as her body began to regain feeling, she sat up. She knew Trini must have fixed her up because her body did not even hurt. It just tingled slightly and Kat was okay with that. She had survived a one on one with the black tiger, and had barely escaped with her life.

_Tommy_, she thought. _I have to find Tommy. _She wiggled her feet to get the blood pumping and she then jumped down from the table. Her only thoughts were of finding him. She needed to find him. When she was with him, she felt safe. In addition, even though she loved him, eventually she would hurt him.

* * *

"I don't know what your problem is, but if you're a ranger, you must've known Zordon. And if you did you, must have some good in you." Jason said taking a leap of faith and throwing that information out there.

"Yeah. There is still hope for you." Tommy held his side in pain, and gritted his teeth. Behind his mask, his face was twisted in pain. Even though this ranger was female, she kicked harder than anyone he knew.

"**I don't care. Zordon is dead. And what does he leave behind to defend the world? A bunch of weak rangers who couldn't even see that they were being betrayed by one of their own. How pathetic is that?"** Kim asked, venom in her voice. Was she angry? Hell yeah, that and a lot more. Here she was beating the hell out of the only man that she'd ever loved, felt affection for, wanted with her complete being, and she wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"Look…can we talk about this?" Tommy sighed deeply. It hurt to talk at this point, but he needed to try to get through to her.

"**Talk. I came here to destroy you. There is nothing to talk about. Your precious pink ranger made sure of that," **Kim stated from her position.

"What are you talking about? What does……." he paused. "What does Katherine have to do with this?" Jason asked, still confused.

"**This," **Kim said holding out the diary. Each page filled with Katherine's private thoughts. Her personal thoughts about Tommy and her together. Each individual page, a passage into what type of person she really was. **"This is contains all of Katherine's dirty little secrets." **Kim flipped a few pages and began to read out loud**. "October Ninth. Dear Diary, You wont believe it. Rita, my mother, her plan to destroy Tommy and the other rangers is working. I finally got his girlfriend away and I have successfully taken her place as the new pink ranger. Zordon must suspect something, but has not said anything to me or anyone else. Rita says he's next but first we must get rid of the rangers." **Kim smiled behind her mask. She had successfully just brought down the golden girl image that Katherine had been portraying for the last few years.

"Wait I don't understand," Tommy said, as he unlatched his mask, and Jason did the same.

"Don't you get it, bro? She's been lying to us. She betrayed us." Jason shook his head.

"Why would you tell us this?" Trini asked from a corner. No one had noticed her there, it was as if she had been invisible.

"**Because, I wanted them, most of all Tommy, to know what the deepest betrayl felt like. I wanted him to hurt, just like I did for an entire year."** Kim began to notice that the other rangers were back, along with Billy.

"I know who you are." Billy said simply. "I ran a voice analysyt, and matched that with your bone structure."

"**Good. I never saw the use in secret idenities anyways." **Kim unlatched her mask and her black hair spilled out of her helmet. Reactions could not be registered at this moment. **"Miss me anyone?" **She smiled as her honey brown eyes were replaced by small pools of fire.

Katherine stood behind her. "Kimberly?" she asked weakly, the medicine still had not worn off.

"**You tried your best kitten. Didn't you, but somehow that just wasn't good enough. No sequel is ever better than the original. Didn't ya' know?" **Kim continued to smile.

**Next Chapter: **_How will Tommy and the others react...What will happen to Katherine...What will be Billy's mind set upon hearing what really happen to Zordon?_

_Author's Note: Thank you to all the reviewers. They mean a lot. Also check out They Almost Were, it'll be updated soon to. Also I decided against the name. Sorry i like this title better since to idenities were revealed._

_Click the pretty button u know want 2_

_To Be Countinued in: _**Once More With Feeling**


	12. Once More With Feeling

**Chaos**

**Once More With Feeling**

Kim's eyes dimmed and slowly they returned to their natural color. The brown of her eyes seemed to be the way they use to be. Before she became Maligore's child. She watched as all of her friends took her in. Probable thinking about how different she looked.

"So what, no welcome home party, Billy, Aisha. No presents to say were so happy you're alive, Tommy?" She asked. Her voice cold.

"Kim," Tommy was the first to speak, and he took another step towards her. He couldn't believe that she was alive after all those months of missing her. Mourning her. Trying to forget her.

"Yeah, Tommy, I'm alive. I'm not a ghost."

"But we thought you were dead. I don't understand. How can you be alive, Kimberly? That cave on Muranthias Island collapsed! The island sunk!" Katherine cried. She just didn't understand.

Kimberly had a soft spot in her dead heart for Katherine, they weren't the warm and fuzzy kind either. And now the former pink ranger turned to her replacement. "What does it matter? It never mattered as long as you got what you wanted. You destroyed Tommy's feelings for me. Me and Jason were part of the plan. Only Jas got saved. Me, I was left to rot in that hellish prison. But Maligore, he gave me a reason to live. He gave me a purpose. He gave me his life."

"So you're the Living Flame of Destruction?" Billy asked this quietly. This couldn't be his Kimberly. Not his best friend.

"Yes. Maligore gave me all his energy, his life. I am his child."

"No." Katherine said, not believing it, and her eyes never left Kim's.

"Yes. And there is no turning back from this. See Tommy ," she turned to him. "I know Katherine has not only been keeping one secret from you, but two. Ever wonder what happened to Zordon? Huh, Billy?"

"Kimberly no!" Katherine hissed and grabbed her arm. "You cannot do this to me. I won't allow it."

Her eyes flaming once more at Katherine's nerve to grab her arm. Her nerve to prevent the truth about her from really coming out. What a stupid girl she really was. Kimberly with little or no effort put her hand around Katherine's throat and lifted her off the ground. "Do you want me to tell them what you did to him? Or do you want to do it? Do you want to tell them that you're the reason why the Odakey targeted Earth as their new playground?"

Katherine nodded her head , and indicated that she wanted tell them.

"Good," Kimberly said. She lowered Katherine to the ground. She noticed that some of the old rangers still had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"You must know that I had to. It was what I was born to do-" Billy interrupted her.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked.

"Zordon, Billy. I had to destroy him. I had to. If I didn't Rita and Zedd would have succeeded in killing Tommy. But, I killed them first. See, I knew how far they would go to destroy Tommy, because as long as he lived there was the chance that he would succeed in establishing the Era of Golden Light."

"The what?" Zack asked. Until now he had been silent along with a few others, but Katherine just seemed plain out of her mind.

"The Era of Golden Light. It has always been predicted that Zordon's warriors would carry the universe into an era of good. Rita and Zedd, my parents, wanted to stop that from ever happening. So I was created, but something happened. Even though I carried out their plan of killing Zordon and splitting up Tommy and Kimberly, I couldn't hurt Tommy. I fell in love with him, and that allowed me to kill Rita and Zedd."

"You are out of your mind," Jason said.

"No, quite the contrary I am very sane. I knew everything I was doing. I am the reason that Zordon is dead." Katherine said this quietly as she looked at Tommy, then Billy.

Tears streamed from the former blue ranger's eyes.

"Lock her up in the holding cell," Tommy ordered. "Zack, Adam, and Rocky you are to monitor her. If she sneezes, I want to know about it. Now everyone out!" He shouted, and they left him and Kimberly alone.

"Its taken me a year to get to this point, Tommy" she smiled.

"Really?" He wanted to hold her so very closely. He wanted to be with her.

"Yeah. So this is different huh?" she asked, setting her helmet down and looking around the Power Chamber.

"Yeah. Divatox destroyed the Command Center, so Zordon created this. Kim I………I missed you everyday that you were gone. I hated myself not being able to save you." He smiled as she wandered around.

"Do you know that every time I turned around, Katherine was there Tommy. She took my place, and you did nothing to stop her. Nothing."

"You sent me a letter!"

"I never did that. Why would I intentionally do something to destroy what I loved? Why would I want to destroy us? Tommy, we had discussed getting married." She stopped, fighting the human emotions that threatened to over take her. She did not want to be alone with Tommy and began to think about all the 'what ifs.'

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Poor sad little Tommy. You have two problems now, don't you? One is me. Me, I'm all evil and cute. Something you know a lot about, huh? And then there is Katherine. You would deny her your heart, because you love me, yet you care about her. But then she is the daughter of you enemy. Yet she is also my enemy, so doesn't that make you my friend. Its so strange. To much for you to take in." She laughed at the look on his face. "God, Tommy. If you could see the look on your face right now."

Billy just couldn't believe that Kimberly was alive. For days he had been suspecting the wrong person. The Living Flame of Destruction, known by so many other names, was not Jason. To calm himself down he tried to solve a few equations.

"I know that this must be a shock to all of you." Tonya smiled warmly.

"Yeah. But not to you right, cause you're the only one here who doesn't have any history with Kim."

She nodded her reply. "Billy, I don't want you to believe alone tonight. Okay?"

He smiled in return, a real genuine smile, and then pulled her into his arms. They kissed deeply. It was something she had been waiting for, for such a long time.

Zack, and Rocky left to get something to eat. They couldn't believe Katherine nor Kimberly. On one hand it was great and then on the other, not so great. Adam stayed behind to watch Katherine.

She was pacing in the cell. Obviously distraught.

"So your probably thinking how could I do it? How could I kill Zordon? Right?" Katherine smirked at Adam.

He sighed. "No what I'm wondering is why you pretended for so long. Everyone has a dark side, Katherine."

"Even you, Adam?"

"Yeah, there are sides of me that I don't show to everyone." He sat down on a crate.

"Yeah, but me, I have a lot more darkness being Rita and Lord Zedd's heir and all. They were my parents Adam, and I took their lives with a smile on my lips and a song in my heart. All because I thought Tommy would love me. How pathetic is that, huh?" She sat down in the far corner of her cell. "All I wanted to do was love Tommy. And look what it got me."

"Do you feel remorse for what you've done?" Adam asked.

"Yes."

"Kimberly said that there was a connection between you and the Odakey. What is it?"

She sighed deeply. "Zedd was the overlord and prince of a planet somewhere in the galaxy. "With his death, his brother Zendric is now in charge. He rules the Odakey. That's the connection. Xendric is my uncle."

"Oh," Adam said. "Your whole family is evil, that must really suck."

"Yeah, something to that effect." She sighed, and glanced to Adam who had a look of pity on his face.

Kimberly still couldn't believe that she was standing in the Power Chamber. And Tommy was here to. How many countless times had she dreamed about this moment while she had been in the cave.

"Kim no matter what you say……..the evil inside of you, you can beat it." Tommy wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Who says that I don't like what I am? I am more powerful now, than I ever was. I'm not the same little weak high school girl you met years ago." Kimberly smirked.

"But your evil Kimberly. Its cold and its lonely. I know I've been there." Tommy reached to touch her, but his hand dropped back by his side.

"No. You don't know. Because I'm on a whole different level from being green with evil. No one is pulling my strings like Rita did with you. Like she's still doing with you."

"I know you think that you feel powerful but-" he was cut off when a sharp pain made Kimberly fall to the floor. He rushed to her side. "This is all my fault. If I had just saved you when I had the chance. God Kim, I'm so sorry." He held her close and felt the heat seeping from her body. She was burning up like a furnace of uncontrollable fire.

"Tommy."

"Yeah."

"Say once more with feeling."

He understood what she needed to hear even though it wasn't going to change anything. "I'm sorry." He continued t hold her, feeling for the first time in a year, relief from the memory of Kimberly, and content in the knowledge that she would be here in the morning and that he might just be able to save her.


	13. Someone's Coming

**Chaos**

**Chapter 13**

**Someone's Coming**

Kimberly lay in the dark for a very long time. She didn't know how long she'd been here but she was very aware that she was alone. It was cold in the room that now belonged to her, but her body that generated so much heat, shielded her.

Her body had charged up during her sleep and she was antsy. She wanted to destroy something. With the many thoughts running through her mind she willed her mind to be at peace.

Tommy walked down the steps to the usually unused holding room. He saw Katherine in a corner. Adam nodded to him understanding that he needed to be alone with her. "Katherine."

She awakened to his voice. She had been dreaming about him and her in a very perfect world without Kimberly there to destroy everything. "Tommy."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Her blue eyes widened. "Are you?"

"No."

"Anything I can do to help?" She stood and walked over to the cell door.

"I can't let you out of this cell, Kat; until I'm sure you're not a threat. Right now you have to remain in here. I'm sorry." He met her eyes, and she saw his regret.

"What about Kimberly? I'm not the only one walking around whose evil." Kat half smiled.

"Were working on that." Tommy said.

"Billy?" Tonya called as she rolled out of the bed. It had been marvelous. Passionate, amazing. She had seen his soul but now he seemed to be missing.

Looking to the floor she pulled on her shirt and cheekies then moved to find him. Minutes later she found him sitting at his desk watching his wall mounted monitor. Something was moving very fast on the screen, so fast that it seemed to be just a blur of light.

"What is that?"

"I don't know really, the computer has been tracking it for hours but I was slightly occupied." He smiled at Tonya, and then glanced back at the monitor. A clock had started in the upper right hand corner. "The E.T.A. is about two hours. I'm going to alert Tommy and the others."

"Okay, I need to go shower. Maybe we can talk later." She kissed his forehead and left the room.

"So say it, Jason" Trini put the magazine aside and moved to a sitting position on the bed.

"Say what?"

"That you were wrong, and I was right. I knew that Katherine was hiding something, yet you refused to believe me. Amazing." Trini shook her head. In her mind this was justice, even if it was hurting him to say sorry. That was one of the things he'd never been good at. It was probable the reason most of his relationships ended or never lasted very long.

"No." He didn't even give her a chance to say anything else before he walked away and into the bathroom.

"Yeah that's right, Jason. Walk away, just like the coward you are. That's why your relationships never last." Trini picked up her magazine again but she could feel him watching her.

"If you know all this, then why are you involved with me? What did you expect from someone who can't say sorry?"

" Me. I didn't expect anything. I just wanted that one thing." Trini said as she scanned the text.

"And what was that?" Jason inquired. "Please tell."

"Sex! I only wanted you for the sex," Trini flipped a page. She did this calmly and it infuriated him in a way that he never thought possible.

"When did you get this way Trini," Jason asked from the doorway of the restroom.

"Well it was right about the time my best friend supposedly went missing, and the man who was like a father to me died," Trini said. "I just can't believe that none of you questioned Katherine's motives. Even Tommy, and he was closer to her than anyone."

"I understand," he said simply and returned to what he'd started out to do.

Kimberly sat on the edge of the stool and sipped on the drink. In her mind's eye she could feel an attack about to come. She blocked Tommy's punch with ease.

"Are you trying to die?" she asked as she twisted his arm behind him. He smiled as he moved out of the hold easily.

"No. I just wanted to test your capabilities. Apparently they're above ordinary. Maligore strengthened your mind and body." He tensed as the thought of Kimberly back in that cave ran through his mind.

"I can read you so easily. You are feeling very guilty. You should." Kimberly took her seat again. "How is Katherine?"

"She's fine. She wants to get out of that cage. She thinks that you are more of a threat than she is."

"To be honest," Kimberly smirked. "I could care less about what Kat thinks. I could care less about what she feels. Do you honestly think anyone cared about how I felt in Florida; I was away from the people that I cared about the most?"

"I cared." His voice was small.

"Then why didn't you find out why I sent the letter exactly? No letter would have ever turned off my feelings that quickly. I would have questioned things." Kim shook her head. She needed answers to questions that plagued her thoughts.

The walls around her mind seemed to be growing very dark. It was as if she were being pulled into a vortex of thoughts. They swirled about her. She could hear Jason's thoughts about Trini, Aisha's about Rocky. Private thoughts, and sentiments raced through her mind. At first, she wondered if this were part of her powers and then she realized it was something else. Some one else. Someone or something good was approaching earth.

Kimberly's eyes glazed over with fire and she shuddered violently. "Someone's coming?"

"Huh?" Tommy asked dumbfounded.

"Something is approaching Earth. Someone powerful." Her eyes cleared and she saw Tommy looking at he with anxious look. "If you don't believe me, then you should ask Billy. He's known for about an hour. He's coming to tell you now." She gave her black hair a toss. "I have to go now."

"Where?" Tommy asked slightly afraid that she was leaving him again.

"To visit a lost little kitten…" That still didn't put his mind to ease.

**Author's Note: **_Sorry that i have taken months to update this story. Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have been amazing! I also wanted you to know about where this story is headed... Of course i want the rangers to defeat Katherine's uncle but I think that someone may die in the process...We'll see..._

_**Next Chapter: **Kimberly tries to goade Katherine into a fight, will it work? A force of good arrives to give the rangers hope..._

_Now click da pretty button you know you want to_


	14. Dulcea

**Chaos**

**Chapter 14**

**Dulcea**

_An Hour Ago…_

Kim surveyed the holding cell with little interest. The only thing she cared about at that moment was the person inside of the cell. Katherine sat in a fresh pink outfit. Her hair had been pinned back in one and she looked unhappy to see Kim.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked. She wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart.

"Now isn't that the question of the century. But I'll give you a hint. It's in your chest. It pumps your blood, and I'd like it delivered on a silver platter." Kim smiled as she saw Katherine shudder.

"Tommy thinks he's still in love with you, but I know the truth. He made love to me, and that was real."

"I won't keep going on about how pathetic you are because I think you already know that's what you are. But I did wanna chat. Common Kat, give me all the juicy details about how Tommy actually said those three words to you. Its just me, you, and our feelings for Tommy." Kim smiled and leaned against the cold cement.

"You, bitch! You never deserved him!" Kat screamed, infuriated by the original pink ranger. She paced the length of the cell.

"So do something about it. Common, Kat. Kick my ass! You've been dying to do it since we first met. Right or wrong?" Kim smiled. Knowing that without a doubt she was getting to Kat. She was getting under the other woman's skin with little or no effort.

"You come to torment me, knowing full well I can't get out of this cell," Kat's fists were flexing and releasing. Flexing and releasing.

"You can get out anytime you want. These people are so wrapped up in their own emotions and problems that they forgot." Kim sighed, the rangers were getting to relaxed. To comfortable.

"Forgot what?"

Kim smiled. "You turbo morpher."

Kat looked down at her wrist, she could feel the key in her pocket. Even she hadn't thought about them, and Adam, Rocky, nor Zack had even bothered to take them from her. She wondered if she should count herself lucky. "I won't use it."

"Why? Afraid you might like getting your ass beat by me? Or is it show Tommy that your not as evil as he thinks you are?"

"When the time comes, I'll fight you. But it won't be for Tommy's affections or anything of the sort. It'll be because I just really don't like you." Kat then turned her back on Kimberly, letting her anger subside.

"Suit yourself, Kitten." Kim walked back up the stairs to the sliding doors. "Sweet dreams."

_Now…_

A figure stood cloaked in a white shroud. All the rangers regarded the figure with interest, except Kimberly who no longer considered herself apart of the group. She could care less who had showed up, how they'd gotten into the Power Chamber, and why they were here.

What she did care about was how they made her feel. The figure was radiating good, a pure life force. It made her sick to her stomach. Only when she began to access her new power, and her eyes glowed red did she feel better.

"Who are you?" Billy asked. He'd been doing that a lot lately, it seemed.

The figure removed its hood and they stood in awe of Dulcea. She was dressed as she usually was, in her barely there clothing. "It is me, Billy of the Wolf." She smiled, surveying each, taking in some of the new faces that greeted her, and then her eyes rested on one. "And it is as I feared." She walked towards Kimberly, who stood her ground.

She softly touched the Child of Maligore's face and sighed deeply. "It is rooted. You can't turn away from such evil. Yes?"

"Oh your right. This is nothing like Rita's idea of green with evil," Kimberly assured her.

"And the Child of Maligore lives. My heart aches for Zordon's guidance on this matter." A tear trailed down from her blue eyes. She was a beautiful woman, who had a wild restless spirit. "Kimberly, how did such evil become you."

Kimberly laughed. "Ask the oh fearless leader." She turned her eyes to Tommy's, who wanted to look away but could not.

"There is no blame to place. Tommy did as he should have." Dulcea sighed once more. "Billy, did you unlock the prophecy?"

"Yes." He sighed as well, but he was thankful. No longer were they alone.

"Then I must tell you that the prophecy that you unlocked was only half. Only I know the rest of the prophecy. Zordon believed that there was a spy in your midst and did not wish for them to gain the information. With his passing, I am here to guide you. I was not suppose to arrive until the events set in motion had ceased. Rita and Zedd needed to die before I could come to Earth. They are now dead, and I can begin to help establish Zordon's dream of the Golden Era of Light." She took a deep breath. "Only one thing stands between us and that future."

"Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

Kimberly gave them each unbelieving looks and sighed deeply. "If you think for one second that I'm giving up my powers, again, your sorely mistaken. You can establish your peace, I won't interfere but I won't give up this power."

"You have no choice. The evil has taken root, deep within your being. Its has corrupted your mind." Dulcea nodded to the other rangers who began morphing immediately. "You are no longer the same Kimberly we knew you to be."

"Really?"

Kimberly sighed, she'd had no intentions of fighting today but they were forcing her to do it. She didn't want to harm them, not now when she was content. She still wanted to kill Katherine, that hadn't changed, but she didn't want to kill Trini and the others.

"Kim, let us help you." Tommy stepped forward. "Please."

"Like you helped me in that cave. Like your little girlfriend helped me and Jason when Divatox kidnapped us. I seriously don't need your help." She took a stance and decided to take out the rangers to her left: Rocky, Adam, and Tonya. She jumped with an inhuman force and landed between them. Rocky and Tonya received kicks to the midsection. From Adam she received a blow to the back, but quickly she returned it with a sharp elbow to ribcage.

Trini, Aisha, and Zack came next. Nothing inside her said hold back and she didn't. They weren't going to hold back for her. It wasn't in their nature and it definetly wasn't in hers. She finished them off, and that left only two: Jason and Tommy.

"Jason, join me. I can lay the galaxy at your feet!" Kim hissed in outrage. "We can rule the Earth together. Your were once Maligore's child, you can be again."

"Never!" Jason charged and Kimberly leaped gracefully landing, first, on his back and then on the floor. She gave a roundhouse kick and caught him in the face of his helmet, cracking its red enamel. That left only Tommy. She had waited for this moment, and then she heard a cry…

**Author's Note: **_As of this moment I plan to discountinue the story known as 'They Almost' were. While I actually liked writing it, I'm just going to leave it at whatever chapter its at. I won't however take it off of fan fiction. It will remain up for the time being. This will leave me plenty of time to keep working on this story. I'll also leave it up because maybe i'll finish the tale..._

**Next Chapter**: Dulcea reveals something cryptic to Billy.


	15. The Other Half

_A story that chronicles life after Zordon._

_Chaos_

_Chapter 15_

**The Other Half**

"Tommy, no!"

It was Katherine Hillard. She had morphed and escaped her prison. Tommy stood shocked. Thoughts came and went through his head. He didn't know whether to panic, or to fight Kimberly. He still knew that he'd been unfair to Katherine by having her put in the holding cell and allowing Kim to roam free. He'd been wrong but still he wondered how he was going to fight Kimberly and love her at the same time.

"Common Tommy," Kim goaded never taking her eyes off him. They flamed with a burning hatred that he'd never had, not even when he'd been a pawn in Rita's games. "Don't be weak." She hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Dulcea cried. It pained her to see them fight Kimberly, to see how powerful the evil inside her was. "Zordon would weep to see what you have become Kimberly."

"Don't bring Zordon into this. This is between me and Tommy. I lost out on a whole year of my life all because of Katherine. Because she wanted what I had." Kimberly hissed her eyes still flaming. The rangers were slowly recovering. While she hadn't done much to them her attacks had been ten times as powerful.

"You are angry. Please Kimberly, let me help you." Dulcea moved towards the girl.

Kimberly smiled. Her body began to pulse as if music danced within her bones and then she let out an energy pulsation directed towards the ancient warrior priestess. When it hit her, it seemed as if time stood still. For a few moments Dulcea was frozen, and that allowed Kimberly a moment to escape.

"C'ya, lover," the cruel smile formed on her lips and then she was nothing more than a streak of black light with tints of a fiery flames.

Once Dulcea regained her awareness of time, Billy led her down to the sub-levels to talk in peace. They needed to discuss the rest of the prophecy in privacy before he told the rangers anything.

"Why did you tell them to gang up on Kimberly like that?" Billy asked once she took a seat.

"To test her. I would never harm, Kimberly, not intentionally anyway. Her powers are remarkable. She is so powerful." Dulcea loosened her cloak around her.

"Is she really a problem for establishing this Era of Golden Light?" Billy asked. He was curious, and Dulcea had the answers.

"No. But she could be."

"So tell me about the other part of the prophecy."

"Ah, yes. I will tell you what it says." She stood and dropped the cloak to the ground. Billy admired her body, it was very womanly with muscles in all the right places. "_In the darkest hour of the darkest night, lineage will call out. Two warriors will meet their fate and destinies will be decided. One shall become the instrument and the other the wielder of light. Only together will they defeat the house of Zedrius."_

Billy sighed. These prophecies just got worse and worse and even harder to decipher. "So your telling me that two rangers who may not even exist yet have to fall in love in order for all this to happen?"

"Billy of the Wolf, I know this is very confusing, and you are angry but events have been set into motion that cannot be stopped. The other rangers need to know. They must know of the rest of this prophecy." Dulcea slid the cloak back on, a small smile touching her lips.

"Well then you can tell them. Since Muranthis Island, we haven't had much good news, and I'm tired of telling them all the bad stuff."

"I can't Billy. I take my leave of you now. I hope to see you soon." Before he could say anything else the next thing he knew she had disappeared into thin air. "Why me?" He asked as he left his quarters to go and deliver the news.

**Author's Note**_Thanks for the great reviews. When I get over _**115 reviews **_I'll post again because I'll be busy all week._

**Next Chapter: **_Kim has been missing for months, so what has she been up to all that time._


	16. Sinful Pleasures

_A story that chronicles life after Zordon._

_Chaos_

_Chapter 16_

**Sinful Pleasures**

_Months later…_

Jason had backed Trini into a corner and he had his arms braced above her on the wall behind her. He was not letting her get away, not when they needed to talk. At first she couldn't meet his eyes, and then they starred up at him, angry.

"Are you going to say sorry?" Trini asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"We have plenty."

She smirked, "Such as?"

"Your best friend is back from the grave and you two haven't had a conversation. "That's gotta be making you feel something." He smiled down on her.

"Kimberly is alive. And she has a right to be angry with Tommy and especially Katherine. But she's different, with evil running wild in her. How can we have a heart to heart." Trini shook her head and Jason allowed her to move past him. He was trying to be understanding. The feelings he felt for Trini ran deeper than he wanted her to know, they ran deeper than he cared to admit. It was the same for her.

For a few moments she was silent and then she sat down and continued. "I think that Katherine deserves everything that she has coming to her. Kimberly missed out on time with her family, time with me. How is that fair? How is that justified? We all graduated, and she didn't. I finished medical school within two years, Kim didn't even get to apply to college." Trini put her head down on the table. The coolness of the marble slid through her warm skin like ice on over heated metal.

"Your right, Trini, it isn't fair. And now were trying to figure out how to stop Katherine's uncle. We don't know how to fix things with Kimberly, who we haven't seen in months . Tommy is losing his mind over that. Nothing about last year, and these past few months have been fair." He sighed and leaned back in the chair he now occupied.

Across town Tommy was just walking into a club. It wasn't just any club, but a strip club called Sinful Pleasures. And this may have seemed normal for every other male in the place with testosterone running high, but Tommy wasn't just any guy. He was guy on a mission and his mission was simple. Find Kimberly, and then take it from there.

He'd gotten a tip from a guy he knew, he was a sort of underworld snitch, that Kimberly was dancing in this place. The thought that Kimberly was dancing for these sleazy people made his skin crawl, even though he knew she could more than take care of herself.

He hadn't let the other rangers know that he was here, that would have been beside the point of trying to get her to talk to him.

As he took a seat the lights dimmed. Then that's when the music started like a throbbing heart beat, and Kimberly made her appearance. Dancing sensuously as the music slowed and the heart beat became the faintest sound of a simple drum beat she began to unlace her shirt at every thump until it lay at her feet. She spun around the pole gracefully and then continued her assault on her barely there outfit until she was just in her bra and panties. Then her music stopped much to the disappointment of her fans, but Tommy was relieved. He didn't want everyone see what he thought only he should be allowed to admire up close.

"Sorry boys, guess you'll have to come back next week," Kimberly teased and picked up all the money littering the stage.

Tommy shook his head as a topless waitress took his order for a glass of vodka. He needed it after what he'd just witnessed. When she walked away Tommy noticed that Kimberly was sitting beside him. She still had on the midnight blue bra and panties set. Her black hair was now pinned up though making her look like her old seventeen year old self. Less evil, more cute.

Tommy knew better.

"So how'd you find me?" She asked not bothering to hid the annoyance in her voice.

"Contacts. They're very useful. That was cute, by the way. That thing you did with the pole. You should do it some time for me when were alone." He smiled darkly.

"I did not ask you to comment on that," she smirked lightly.

"So why are you dancing around in this dump?"

"Same reason you slept with Katherine," she thought she saw him wince but denied it. She knew that it was a low blow but she didn't care.

"So what do I have to do for you to come with me? Wave a twenty, a fifty, or will a dollar simply do?" His voice was cold.

"Did I ask for your approval?"

"No, but you didn't answer the question."

She ignored him for a moment longer, and the waitress brought him his drink. "I don't want your money. Pasides, I hear being a ranger pays lousy."

"On the contrary, Kim, it pays pretty nicely. With Zordon's passing we each received jewels worth millions of dollars. We had them appraised and the money went into separate personal accounts." He sipped on his drink. "So on the other hand we're all filthy rich."

"Well, since you have money, you should call a cab to take you somewhere other than here," she went to leave but he grabbed her arm tightly.

"No, now sit before your boss or some bouncer sees me getting to touchy feely," he glanced up into her eyes.

"Why are you bothering me. I have been gone for months. I left the rangers in once piece did I not. I have not attacked the city. Nothing. All I want is to be left a lone!" She hissed the last part of it.

"Alone," Tommy seemed to ponder that.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"I want you Kim."

"What?" She asked looking around to make sure no one else had heard that.

"I want you. Not Katherine. Just you. Evil or not, we'll deal with that once the time comes. But for now I'll just settle on having you in my bed." He looked into her eyes.

"Oh my God? Are you demented or something?" She starred at him. "I don't want you, or anything to do with you." She watched as he pulled something from his pocket and placed it on the table. It was a necklace box.

"Take it!" He said after watching her hesitate. "Its for you."

She opened the box, and observed the necklace. "I can't except this." She then stood up and left.

Unfazed by this Tommy pocketed the box once again. He had a plan, Kimberly was not getting away that easily. Smiling silently to himself he leaned back and decided that he'd wait for Kimberly to leave. Glancing at his watch he settled in to watch the next act. He had about thirty minutes before this club emptied out. Continually he sipped his vodka, then ordered another.

The girl on the stage, looked to be about eighteen but she was having a very interesting session with the pole in front of her. Tommy still remembered the way Kimberly had danced.

What he wanted to know was why had she chosen to dance, in a strip club none the less.

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for the many reviews. You guys are wonderful. I found a few minutes to type up this chapter. This time I won't update until I have about _a **130 reviews**_ because that'll take forever and it'll give me plenty of time to finish up chapter 17, and that way i won't have to worry about posting so soon._

_**Next Chapter**: Adam reveals his feelings for Katherine, how will she react. Two couples face some issues._


	17. Giving In

_A story that chronicles life after Zordon._

**Chaos**

**Chapter 17**

_Giving In_

Adam held Katherine close and breath her in. He didn't know why his feelings for her were manifesting so fast. He didn't understand his dire need to be with her no matter the consequences. He didn't care that she was Lord Zedd and Rita's heir. All that mattered was that she was holding on tight to him, and he to her.

"Adam, I know that you have feelings for me. I don't want to exploit that." Katherine sighed.

"Why?" _Because of Tommy,_ he answered himself.

"Because, it'll look as though I'm using you," she smiled sadly into his eyes.

"Let the others think what they want."

"I won't do that to you. I won't make you an outcast." She turned and went to step back into her cell. "I won't do that to this team again."

"Why can't you allow yourself to be happy." _Again because of Tommy._

"Because I killed Zordon. Do you know what that means, Adam? When you take out somebody as good and pure as Zordon, that comes back to you three fold. That's big scary inescapable karma. And I won't allow myself the luxury of caring about someone else. I don't get the big happy ending that everyone else gets. Okay." Tears began to slip down her face. She really wanted to care about him. She felt remorse for all that she had done, and yet it didn't matter.

Why? Because even now the blood of her lineage called out. She could feel her uncle calling to her. Sooner or later she was going to have to give into that urge, soon she'd no longer be able to control it.

Jason looked over Trini's sleeping form as she snuggled deeper into her slumber and against him. The soft light that the lamp cast out shined upon her midnight raven hair. Something stirred in him that made him want to be a better person for her. He wanted to wake her up and scream how he felt. Tell her about all the times he'd let himself admit that he cared about her.

"Trini," he whispered softly into her ear. She did not stir. "I lov-" Once again he stopped himself. Turning out the light, and laying down once again beside her, he pulled her against him and breath in the scent of her.

Tonya and Billy sat up down in the sub-levels just enjoying each others company. Both had coffee cups in hand, and were talking about nothing in particular, and then Tonya stopped suddenly. She wanted to ask a question but was afraid of what the consequences would be if she ventured further.

Billy saw this look cross on her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't know if I should ask you something."

"Ask anything."

She sighed momentarily then fired away. "What made you fall for Cestria?"

He smiled slightly, then answered. "We had a connection. She was into physics, and so was I. I mean I had always been attracted to her and then when I started aging rapidly, I had to go live on Aquitar for a while. Love just sort of formed."

"Why did you leave her?"

"Zordon wanted my help," he answered quickly.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"So tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Please."

"Okay," he looked away. "She accused me of never wanting her. I tried to explain to her that Zordon was important to me. That he was like my father. But she didn't-"

"I'm sorry," Tonya gave him a reassuring smile.

"She didn't want to listen to my claims of love. She wanted me to remain on Aquitar, because it was their technological advances that had saved me. But I couldn't because I was needed on Earth. I had never thought of Cestria as selfish until that moment."

"You loved her?"

"Yes."

"Do you still-" She couldn't bring herself to ask the question, slightly fearing his answer, wondering what she'd do if he revealed that he still did.

"No." He glanced into her eyes, and then just as quickly looked away.

Kimberly's apartment was dark with the windows shaded by thick drapes to keep the sun out. She liked it that way. Dark.

"I can't believe you followed me here," she said resting against the doorway of her apartment. She had yet to close the door. It would be her only escape since she was on the third floor.

"Yeah, well I can't believe I caught you stripping." Tommy's remark was sharp, but Kim waved it away as jealousy.

"What mad?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be jealous until it burns you up inside. Until the pain is so inconceivable you can't breath."

He laughed at that. "Katherine says hello."

Kimberly's eyes flamed at that. "I haven't forgotten my promise to kill her."

"Why do you hate her so much?" he asked, watching her close the door.

"Because she took my life away. My original power, a year of my life. Zordon."

"Me."

"Yes, and you. So don't you see why I can't forgive Katherine? It doesn't get to be that easy for her." Kimberly closed the door to her apartment. She watched as Tommy sat on her couch and a minute later she joined him.

"I wish there was something I could say to make it all better," he sighed his distinctive sigh. She knew he was fustrated by events taking place.

"Tell me about Dulcea." Kim said after a long moment.

"She didn't want to hurt you, Kim. You gotta know that. She only wanted to test your powers, which are remarkable by the way." He saw her look away. He hadn't had the chance to fight her yet and knew that she wanted to hurt him as badly as he'd hurt her.

"Whatever, Tommy. So what did she tell you guys?" Kim asked.

"Something cryptic, and as usual Billy is working very hard to decode it."

"So why are you here? You should be helping him fix the problem." She stood and went over to her kitchen. She braced herself against the sink.

"Kim, come back to the Power Chamber. We need you. Your powerful, and strong and in the long run you may be key to stopping Katherine's uncle." Tommy stood, not knowing how to approach her at this moment.

"I want to help." He heard her whisper this.

"Then help."

"But I can't not with Katherine there. Not with the knowledge of knowing that I'll have to be around you two. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Even though Maligore gave me his life….well lets just say you can't keep good down." She smirked and turned to look at him.

"I don't understand." He looked confused.

"While my intentions are deeply evil, I can't really be evil. Something about Zordon and the power of good. Blah, blah, blah." She walked back towards him but stopped short and observed him.

"So all that talk…."

"Yeah it was just talk. I still hate Katherine, and I'm not to happy with you either, but I can't be around the two of you. That hurts me all over again."

"I don't want to hurt you. Not ever again." He sighed and closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on her upper shoulder and felt the heat radiating from her.

"I know. But when I saw you make love to Katherine, giving yourselves to each other." She turned away from him. "I just can't let you get that close again."

"Kimberly I want the life together that we should have had. Together. And that's how were going to beat this. Every couple has their problems. We'll fix this." Tommy tipped her head to make her look at him.

"Did you know that Katherine, as crazy as she is, loves you? And deep down, Tommy, you felt something for her. I don't know if its still there, or if its dissappear, but it was there. And if it hadn't been Katherine that tore us apart, it would have been something else. Someone else." Kimberly closed her eyes but not in time. The tears slipped past her face.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Kim."

"Then don't be. Stop existing." She whispered.

"I can't."

"Then I keep hurting." She opened her eyes. "Back in that cave, I was so afraid of loving you and then being hurt again. Tommy I just want my life back. I'd give anything to be fourteen again because I'd turn Zordon and power down, knowing what I know."

He pulled her in and hugged her tightly. Kissing the top of her head, he wished he could take all her hurt into him. "Come back with me, Kim. Let me make this right. For you and for Katherine."

She looked up at him, her eyes normal for a change. "Okay," she whispered and gave in. Inside, deep down where it counted, she wanted this to be over. She wanted all the old hurts that had stayed with her to go away. She wanted to forgive him.

**Author's Note: **_I'm back and thanks for the reviews. I won't ask for anymore like I've done the last two times. I am currently working on Chapter 18. I've got a few ideas floating around. What I really want to happen is for Katherine to go totally evil. I'm working on it though. Thanks for all the support on this story it means so much to me._

**Suggestions in reviews are very welcome.**


	18. Ashes to Ashes

_An epic story that chronicles life after Zordon._

_Chaos_

_Chapter 18_

**Ashes to Ashes**

She looked deep into Adams eyes seeing his affection for her, knowing that if she truly wanted to, she could use that to her own advantage. A small smile played on both of their lips and then Katherine felt herself falling. Falling, but she never reached the ground. Adam had caught her. She felt her blood pulsing like never before. It was calling out to her, he was calling out to her.

"Adam," she managed to say in a cracked voice. "You need to go."

"Katherine, I can't." He took a breath. "I don't want to.

"Please. Not like this. I don't want you to see this."

"But you need me." He wanted to hold her, take her in his arms and make it all better. At the end of the day, he wanted Katherine to stop hurting and to be his.

"No." She inhaled deeply as she felt him lower her to the ground. "Something's happening. I can't explain-" But she never got a chance as her body began to be racked by seizures.

Adam watched as her pale skin became flushed from an unknown heat source. He went to touch her forehead but pain shot through his hand. It was the type of pain you got when you were to close to a fire. The kind of fire that got so hungry that it would consume anything near it.

Not knowing what to do he continued to watch helplessly as Katherine's body began to glow red and then peel. She did not scream or even whimper, her eyes closed, as she became nothing but ash. She had disintegrated into nothing. Ashes…

Behind him, Adam heard feet hit concrete. "Adam."

It was Tommy.

"You," Adam stood looking the other man over in disgust. "You did this."

"Did what? Where's Katherine?" Tommy asked not having a clue as to what Adam was actually talking about. He could feel the other man's venom but didn't know why.

"She's gone. And you killed her."

"I was with Kim, I didn't do anything."

"The way you played with her mind. The way you twisted and bent it. You killed her, slowly. You killed her. Live with that. Bro." Adam spat with hatred and walked from the room.

Tommy stood and looked in disbelief. He'd never wanted to hurt Katherine. He'd never intended to use her in any manner. But he'd let himself do all the things he'd never wanted to do, all because he couldn't keep his personal life separate from his professional one.

"Katherine," He whispered to her ashes. "I'm sorry."

Zendric stood looking at the form that decorated the stone table. She looked nothing like him, and yet he could feel the evil that lived inside of her. He could also feel the good that held that evil at bay.

He touched her face and she didn't stir. Casually, he brushed a long blond strand away from her face.

"Niece, I await for the day when you awake. My brother failed so miserable in destroying one little planet when all else for before him so easily." He looked to one of his generals that stood off to the side. "Remarkable creature this one. She is a master of illusion. She is a bringer of death, and that pesky Zordon of Eltar made her one of his power rangers. What a fool."

"Tommy, I know Kat meant something to you. Something deep." Jason tried to console his best friend. They had just ran three miles, non stop, through the dessert, and they were both tired. "But in the long run we can't lose sight of our goal."

Tommy was bent over trying to catch his breath. For those few moments during the three mile run he'd forgotten about Katherine's death. He'd only focused on the running and the breathing. Nothing else had mattered, not time, not memories.

"And what is our goal, huh, Jas? What the fuck is our goal. I've got one girl running around with the Flame of Destruction in her. Then I had another locked up like a common thug when she'd done nothing wrong. Adam was right, I destroyed Katherine. Slowly, I killed her."

Jason shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips, trying to slow his breathing. "Our goal is to defeat eveil. And no, Tommy. You didn't kill her. In fact I think that you kept her alive. She loved you, man. She defied the evil inside of her because she loved you. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"No, Jas. Adam was right. I led Katherine on knowing that I'd never love anyone the way I loved Kim. She was just a place holder for a short time."

Jason shook his head once again. "Your our leader Tommy. If you can't get past this, put this aside, then were doomed."

Tommy gave him a look of disbelief. "This from a guy who can't tell the only girl he's ever wanted that he loves her."

"We are not discussing my love life, Oliver."

"What love life? Don't you actually have to say the three words to have one?"

"Okay, alright. I want to tell Trini, but she's not into commitments and shit. I want the whole thing with her. The kids, the house, the picket fence. But that's not what she wants and I'm not going to try and force her to fall into a life she doesn't want."

Tommy smirked. "Even if it kills you?"

"Even if."

"You are such a loser."

It was Jason's turn to smirk. "Whatever, Oliver. I'll race you back to the Power Chamber."

And they were off racing through the dessert. Dust spun up around the two figures as they tried to out race one another. And once again Tommy Oliver was lost in the focus of just running instead of memoris.


	19. The Loudest Whispers

_An epic story that chronicles life after Zordon._

_Chaos_

_Chapter 19_

**The Loudest Whispers**

Katherine lay on the smooth stone table and all the energy that had imploded on her during her death, returned. It was a silent return. Almost like that of a whisper and all the things in the dark whispered her name like the curse that it was.

Everything evil that had come before and everything evil that was to come after her, whispered to her, served her, bowed to her. Before she moved and awakened, a smile so sinister spread over her lips and reached down into the core of her very evil being.

She was reborn in the darkness and it shuddered under that weight of her power, of her life force.

Her eyes snapped awake!

And she was the bringer of death and her first target were the ones who had wronged her.

Her broken mind screamed at the images of Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart. The love that he had never given to her, the love that he had not allowed himself to feel would now be his downfall. If only he had loved her the way she had loved him, perhaps all could have been avoided.

She sat up and stretched on the stone table, naked. She needed clothing and saw that they had been provided on a chair across the room.

Her uncle knew that she would soon awaken from the slumber that had kept her at bay. She smiled to herself as she slipped down like the dainty ballerina she had once been and padded over to the black leather clothing that had been provided.

She picked them up and suddenly a flash moved across her mind. A light so pure and bright it pained her.

It was a memory of Zordon of Eltar.

"_Why are you doing this Katherine?"_

"_Because she takes and takes and never gives back. That's why I'm doing this. Because Kimberly needs to stay buried on that island forever. No one can ever know that she lives. And you…you know too much and you'll tell Tommy and he'll never love me like he's suppose to."_

"_You make your destiny, Katherine. Choose the right way, the way of the power ranger. Don't validate your self through Tommy's affections."_

"_Why? Why shouldn't I?"_

"_Because Tommy will never love you the way you deserve. All ways will his affections for Kimberly remain. Rita and Zedd are your parents, but their legacy and what they planned for you does not have to be so!"_

_In her memory, Katherine paused. Her hand poised against the button that would send Zordon to his finale death._

"_But it is my destiny, Zordon. And you know all about destiny."_

She pushed the button and realized that he didn't scream… he didn't make a sound. He only closed his eyes and released his energy.

The memory faded as did the pain. She dressed quickly and made her way out of the chamber she'd been in for the last week and a half. Lackeys moved out her way as she made her way to the main chamber of Zendric. Maybe she'd kill him just like she'd done her parents and Zordon. And maybe she'd learn more about him and see what he could teach her so that she could finally bring about the destruction of her rival and the rest of the rangers. She knew this wasn't going to be and easy task but it didn't matter.

A date.

Kimberly couldn't believe she and Tommy had gone on a date. The black dress Trini had let her borrow hugged her body and in the mirror she still look pretty amazing even though she hadn't worked out in a while. She'd turned this way and that and her friends in the back ground had smiled. Finally things had come together for the couple. They had started to make head-way.

They stood in the power chamber at the end of the date, a little unsure of each other.

"I had a nice time," Kimberly smiled before turning away.

"Kind of like old times." Tommy watched her.

"I guess." She shrugged and ran her hands over the controls. "Except for the fact that I'm holding back my evilness. Makes for good dinner conversation in an awkward way, I guess." She turned back to him feeling really awkward.

"I still had a good time. And were going to find a way to…"

"To what, Tommy. Rid me of my evil evil ways. I don't want to give this up. Besides, good and evil are just terms used to describe those being wronged in the process."

He sighed. "There is no rush to decide this right now."

"Funny. There is never going to be a right time. Zendric has acquired the Odakey and he's controlling them. Kat's…well let's face it. She's dead. Adam is a wreck because of it. Trini and Jason don't know what they want. Tonya and Billy are having this secret but now not so secret affair. All in all, Tommy , were screwed because were rolling in our own crap and the biggest thing at stake is not our relationships. It's the Earth."

"Kim..calm down…I can feel your energy pulsing right now, not to mention it went up by a few degrees in here." He stepped forward.

"I think…" she whispered. "That were bad for each other Tommy. We shouldn't be together at all."

Tommy rubbed his temples trying to figure her out. It was difficult and at moments he thought he'd gotten through but she shut him down. "Where is this coming from? I want to fix everything that's wrong between us. If you'd just let me."

"Nothing to fix. We just shouldn't be."

He closed the gap between them, pulled her close and gently grazed her mouth. It was intense and smoldering like it had always been. "Tell me you don't feel that."

"Of course I feel it…" She stopped in a moment, short of breath and not because of the kiss. Something was whispering to her. Pushing away from Tommy she held up her hand to shush him.

The whispering was louder and she realized it was more a suction. Something was pulling energy from the universe and it was even tugging at her power. It wanted to consume everything, this power and maybe even her. It wanted the evil that stayed at bay within her but the evil refused to give and eventually the tug that had come from somewhere in the universe subsided but Kimberly could hear all the things in the dark whispering about what had occurred, the shadows shuddered.

"Tommy, something evil is awake." Kim turned and ran from the room her black heels clicking into the marble.

He stood there as a chill ran down his spine because he too had felt something. It was……evil rising.

AUTHOR's NOTE: Its official. I suck. We all know this. And now that we all know this we can move on from hating me because I haven't updated in forever. Truth is…this story just got way to intense and I honestly didn't know where to take this. It's so difficult trying to plot and write while trying to make the story original. Here's and idea…tell me what you'd like to see and I'll take it from there. Oh, and review…it's been so long!


	20. There Can Be Only One

Chaos

Chapter 20

There Can Be Only One

Kimberly sat, and let the whispers of the universe drift over her. She sat with her legs folded on her bed in the power chamber as she focused all of her energy on whatever it was that had awakened. She stared deeply into a candle and watched as it flickered back and forth.

Fire was her power and it was through the universal element that she could feel, see and even glimpse things that would be.

A scent drifted to Kimberly's nose and tickled her memory. The scent was perfume and she had smelled it before and suddenly she knew what the disturbance was. She knew what evil had awakened…

Tonya smiled as Billy held her close and she moved into him. They were perfect. They fit together perfectly and she knew that he had to be thinking the same thing. Or at least she hoped that he was thinking of her.

She honestly didn't want to be a rebound for Cestria, especially since he'd admitted that she would always hold his heart.

Tonya frowned at his desk over his shoulder. Cestria's picture had been pulled out into plan view and it looked smudged as if Billy has been running his fingertips over the glass frame a lot.

She pulled back from him and really took a look at the man she was falling for before she spoke again. "Billy. I need to ask you something and I need you not to lie to me."

He nodded. "Sure, anything."

Tonya turned away from him, feeling foolish for not being able to believe in him. The mind and the heart were two different beings that lived in her. "Are you still in love with Cestria?" She turned back to read his expression.

"Well," he paused. "I don't want to lie to you, Tonya."

"So don't Billy. Don't lie to me about what you want. Tell me so that if I'm wasting my time, I can stop making a fool of myself." She stepped back a little. Billy's features had turned stony and she wished that she could read his mind.

"I want…" He never finished his sentence as the alarms began to ring throughout the power chamber.

Tonya rolled her eyes. Every damn time she tried to get somewhere, some freaky ass monster showed up and ruined her day. "It's fine, Billy. I completely understand. This, us…were not going anywhere. It was just a fling and really only one of us got hurt."

He started but she silenced him again.

"Don't you dare say sorry," she held up a hand and left him standing there dazed. Billy through up his hands and sighed.

"Can I get a break?" He launched himself into his chair and sighed again. He glanced over at Cestria's picture. The emotions that he had felt for her had been dead for a good long while now.

Hours Later:

Zack launched himself into a chair, banged up and exhausted. He knew life wasn't fair but this shit was unbelievable. He was a power ranger and kicking but was part of the job but lately the Odakey had stepped up their game.

He moaned as his body came to a complete rest. He hurt all over, plain and simple. Rocky and Aisha had crashed on the couch beside him and Jason and Trini were over in the dining room finishing up dinner. He smiled. At least they were getting somewhere in their relationship because Jason was no longer trying to control everything. He only wished he had someone to talk to and thoughts of Angela sprang into his head.

He remember when he'd bought her pearl earrings and the shits had tried to kill him. Yeah, rangers had bad luck in the love department. And if that wasn't proof enough about why he should stay away from Angela, all he had to do was look to Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Those two had unlucky in a head lock and didn't seem to be letting go any time soon.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it forth. He smiled. Maybe she'd heard his thoughts but either way he wanted to hear a familiar voice.

"Angela. Hi." He stood and walked cleanly from the room.

center /center 

They were in their bedroom. They were sharing a bed room. He watched as she lay there, his arm around her. This was how it was suppose to be. They weren't suppose to be at each other's throats every minute of the day.

"Do you think our lives would have been different if he hadn't come?"

"He who?"

"Zordon," Kimberly sat up and looked over Tommy's face. "Do you think I'd be different?"

He smiled and brushed a few stray strands away from her face. "I don't know, Kim. But I do think we would have found each other. Zordon probable just made it happen a lot quicker."

She leaned over and kissed him. It was intimate and loving. "I have to go, Tommy."

"Huh?" He sat up. Afraid then. More afraid than he'd been in his entire life.

"My destiny is coming. I felt it earlier. But this time Tommy, I'm not afraid. I'm ready this time." Kimberly smiled down on him, knowing that she was scaring the hell out of him but trying to make him understand. "She's back, Tommy. She never really left, but I'm here. I'm the Flame of Destruction and there can be only one. I won your heart but she'll rip it out and eat it Tommy."

His eyes grew wild and his body wanted to scream but he didn't dare touch her. "I don't understand, Kim. Please make me understand." It was too cryptic for his taste.

"She's back."

"Who? Who's back?"

"Katherine. And this time I'm going to make sure she dies."

"How?"

"From where it all started, Tommy. Muranthis Island is going to rise again because I've asked it to. Me and Katherine are going to fight for the universe Tommy, and I want to win. Got to win because I've got you back. To much to lose." She leaned in and kissed him again. "We have a little time together. We should spend it wisely."

And they did spend it wisely. They became the air that each other breathed as they made love over and over again.

Their love vibrated throughout the cosmos, light and dark joining together; a force so powerful that it was felt by all. Even those that love refused to touch. But it did touch Katherine, and she smiled a smile so sinister as she prepared for the destiny that was granted to her.

Yes.

See it had always been her destiny, she realized to rule over the galaxy. And when she was done, she would rip Kimberly Hart's heart of hearts from her chest and eat it.

Revenge would be hers.

And it would tasted all the more sweeter as Tommy watched his greatest love die as he stood powerless to stop it.

**Author's Note:** _This story is winding down but I thank all who have been along for the long a__s__s ride while it was being written. However, fret not because there are still things to come.__ Oh and sorry for how long its taken to get this up. PATIENCE will pay off!_


End file.
